The Grand Magic Games: Bonds Of Blood
by Darkninja20
Summary: The Grand Magic Games begin and Alex joins Fairy Tail B team. The grand magic games go on smoothly, until Lucy is taken prisoner and the final day of the Grand Magic Games start. What will the outcome of the GMG be and how will Alex handle a strange twist of events ?
1. Chapter 1: The Return

7 years have passed, unknown to the ones that travelled to Tenrou Island.

Chapter 1 Start

Alex slowly awoke and pushed himself to his knees. He looked around completely confused. He realized he was still on Tenrou Island, but first, no one else was around, and second he couldn't remember the effect of Acnologia's breath attack. He stood up.

"Where is everyone? What happened to Acnologia? I guess I have to find the others first." Alex walked through the woods before he heard someone call him. He turned and saw a boulder of a man coming at him, as the man got closer Alex drew his sword.

"Who are you!" He demanded and the fat man stopped, with some difficultly in front of Alex.

"I'm Droy, from Fairy Tail!"

Alex knew Droy, not very well, but he knew he was a member of Levy's team, but this couldn't be him, Droy was never fat.

"Liar! That's the worst disguise I've ever seen someone wear!" Alex readied himself.

"This isn't a disguise it really is me!"

Alex was about to say something when he saw others coming up behind Droy. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Levy, Jet. Alex nodded as he put his sword away.

"What's happened?"

All of the Tenrou island Fairy Tail mages were found, and no one had explained what had happened yet.

"Now that we're all together, tell us why you look so different!" Alex said to the team of members that came to Tenrou Island. Before any of them could say anything a different voice sounded from behind them. The one behind them looked like a little girl. She has green eyes and long wavy blond hair reaching to her ankles, and is wearing a pink dress.

"I will tell you what happened. First, I am Mavis Vermilion. It's been seven years since Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island. I used one of Fairy Tail's spells, Fairy Sphere, to protect the island and everyone on it. No time has passed for the island, or anyone one it but everywhere else seven years have passed."

Silence entered the guild members but the one who finally broke it was Makarov.

"Mavis, First Master of Fairy Tail, we thank you for protecting us."

She smiled "It's the least I could do for my guild. Remember the bonds that you have with Fairy Tail, farewell." Mavis got up and went further onto the island.

"We should be returning to Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

They all got on the ship that Jet, Droy and the other members got and headed back. Alex was sitting on the railing as everyone else was asking what had happened in the last seven years. Alex's mind was on other things.

"I failed my vow...not like I could do much, but still failed." Alex said remembering the vow he had made to his family "I guess I have to accept I failed...another loss...I need to do something about this losing streak." Alex watched the moving water as another memory entered his mind and he tried to bury it again as he couldn't understand why it came out of nowhere.

"Why with all the memories I have that one comes up..." Alex lost his balance and fell from the railing, but quickly grabbed it and pulled himself up and placed his feet on the deck "I don't think it would do to fall." Alex sat down and leaned against the railing "Seven years for what seemed like a few minutes for us...that's pretty hard to believe, but I guess it's possible." He looked at the ones that hadn't gone to Tenrou "There's living proof." Alex closed his eyes and must have fallen asleep because as he opened his eyes the port came into view.

They left the port town and took the train to return to Magnolia. As they got there Natsu was unable to move and the other members decided to wait for him. After a while Natsu could move and they headed to Fairy Tail, but Alex decided to sneak off. He waited at the back and as they had their backs turned Alex went off into the town. He walked around, the town hadn't changed from much. He went to his house and his landlord saw him. He was yelling at Alex about disappearing for seven years and demanded payment for the 7 years. Alex argued that he was sealed away and eventually they came to an agreement and it cost Alex quite a bit, but not nearly as much. Alex decided to go to Fairy Tail now, but when he arrived he found it boarded up.

"Relocation?" He questioned as he walked back into town. He wandered into the middle of town, and saw the crater that was made with his fight against Sanguis was now filled in and there was a building there now. Alex looked at it and saw a name that said 'Twilight Orge.'

"Another guild?" The building was pretty impressive. At the top, the building is decorated with a pair of giant horns and a number of spikes on the roof, waving a flag with the symbol of the guild. It has a Japanese style, a bigger gate, a pair of chains and a pair of fences. In the top, the pair of giant horns has spikes on them, also it has the words MAKE MONEY and a Ogre face with two crossed spikes. Alex stood there a moment before a guy came from his right.

"Standing in awe of our guild?" The man said. He had a long crooked nose and was a little shorter then Alex.

"Not really. Just wondering why is eye sore is in the middle of town where a hero saved the town."

"A hero? You mean Alex of Fairy Tail? Fairy Tail's era is finished. Since they lost their core members, it's been in our debt."

"Still, why is this eye sore here?"

"It's not an eye sore! If you keep bad mouthing Twilight Ogre, then I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

"Try it."

"You asked for it!" He pulled off a big black spiked club from his back.

Alex rose his hand "Binds Of Blood!" the ropes of blood shot out around the man and people were watching as Alex did it. Alex smirked as his claws appeared and he walked right up to the man who now couldn't move.

"Do these look familar?" He asked.

"No! How would I...wait a minute you use blood for those...and these binds."

"Correct." Alex said making the claws disappear and walking back "I am Alex McLean, the Blood Dragon Slayer, and Hero Of Magnolia. Now, explode!" The binds started to grow and then they blew up sending the man back "There, that's done." as Alex was about to walk away a young kid, around 8 came up to him.

"Are you really the Hero of Magnolia?" He asked looking up as Alex, the kid's brother who was 16, a year, younger then Alex came beside the kid.

"Yes. I use magic only a Blood Dragon Slayer can use. Why?"

"We heard you were lost on Tenrou Island." the older one said "You and all of the strongest members of Fairy Tail."

"Tenrou Island, along with us are all safe...you seem to know the situation, what's happened to Fairy Tail in the last seven years?"

"They turned weak." The kid said.

"That sums it up." The brother said "They went into debt with Twilight Ogre, and live in a very small building now."

"Once the strongest guild in Fiore, how weak is it?" Alex asked.

"They get no jobs."

"I see..."

"There is a way to fix it."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Since you guys are back, you might be able join the Grand Magic Games, and win!"

"Grand Magic Games? What is that?"

"It's a festival where all the guilds in Fiore come and face off against each other with their magic, and fight. If you win you become the number one guild in Fiore!"

Alex smiles "Sounds fun." Alex pauses for a moment "Um...by any chance do you know where Fairy Tail is?"

"Oh yeah, it's outside of town on the top of the hill to the west."

"All right thanks." Alex said leaving the town.

Alex had managed to find the guild with no difficultly and as he walked in Makarov said these words.

"Team Fairy Tail will be participating in the Grand Magic Games!" The guild cheered

"Well that was easy." Alex was ready to try and convince Makarov to allow them to participate, but no need for that. Team Natsu started to talk and Marco noticed Alex.

"There's the last member we lost." He smiled "Welcome back." Alex nodded as he walked to Makarov "As cold as ever I see."

"Makarov, when is the Grand Magic Games?"

"Three months from now."

"Have you picked who's joining yet?"

"Not yet. You have three months to train, if I were you I'd be on my way."

"Understood." Alex left the guild and started to head to his destination.

"Wait up!" A voice called. Alex slowed down back kept moving. Dai came up beside him.

"Yes?"

"You're not leaving me behind this time."

"I'm just going to go train."

"And disappear for three months...I'm coming to make sure you get back on time."

"Fine."

Alex stopped as he arrived at his destination. He smiled "Hasn't changed a bit. This village must be very unnoticed." Alex had arrived at his destroyed home.

"Where is this?"

"This is my home village. I told you my family was dead."

"Yeah...but why did you come here?"

"I made a vow. I failed, so I decided I would train here...besides there's a mountain here too. Me and my friends use to play in that cave." Alex said pointing to the cave in the mountain.

"So you are going to train on the mountain?"

"Exactly."

Time had passed and Alex fall on his back "I don't really know what to do...maybe I should have gone with someone to help me train." Dai had fallen asleep and was leaning against a rock.

Alex stared up at the moon "What should I do? How can I train myself and make up for seven years?" He sat up "Looks like I have to get that answer myself."

"Come on Alex. I expected more then that from Sanguis' second student!"

"That voice." Alex turned to see someone standing on a rock "It's you." Standing on a rock above him, looking no different then she did seven years ago, was Lisa!

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2: Alex's Training

**Note: The poll to vote for who Alex is paired with is open, please vote so I can see what you all think. The poll should be on the top of my profile page.**

Lisa has reappeared, looking no different then she did before.

Chapter 2 Start

Alex and Lisa stood their ground , their eyes locked on the other. Lisa smiled.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't visit an old friend?"

"I don't recall you being my friend. You tried to kill me as soon as we met for the second time."

She jumped down to level ground with Alex "Then take this as my apology." She took a few quick steps so she was standing directly in front of Alex and then leaving Alex with no time to react she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Alex was shocked at what she did, and after a moment she stepped back and giggled a little.

"You look completely stunned." She smiled

"Well..." Alex's cheeks went a slight red "It's not a usual event for a girl to suddenly kiss me..."

She smiled again "Do you want it to be a usual event?" She said in a teasing tone.

Alex looked away "Why do you look no different then you did seven years ago?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Do you remember when I said we were linked in a certain way?"

"I do. Why?"

"When you disappeared, I felt that you were pretty much, cut off from the world, so I decided to us a magic to seal myself from the world as well...I can't remember exactly how...but I managed. Where did you disappear to?"

"I went to Tenrou Island, and area for Fairy Tail members, for an S-Class exam, mostly to help with there was a fight, and to see the island...but a black dragon attacked and 'destroyed' the island. Seven years later we found out the ghost of Mavis, the first Fairy Tail leader protected us with magic, but it sealed us off from this word for seven years."

"At least you didn't die and the dragon attacked the island."

"Yeah...I know it hasn't been long...for either of us since you sealed yourself somehow, but have you joined a guild?"

"No." She smiles "Why?"

"Just wondering if you took my advice."

She grabbed his right hand "Isn't this where your Fairy Tail mark was?"

"Yeah...in a battle I burned it off with the Burning Blood magic because it was draining my magic because Fairy Tail's source of magic had been destroyed."

"You learned Burning Blood?"

"I did. I kinda used it in the spur of the moment, but it wasn't even that hard."

"Anyway, about your advice, I plan on taking it."

"You mean about joining a Wizard Guild?"

"Yup. I already have one in mind." she smiled again.

"Really? What guild?"

"Fairy Tail."

Alex smiled "Why am I not surprised? To be honest I kind of expected that after you looked at my hand."

"But...do you think I would be accepted?"

"Of course." Alex thought back and smiled "Someone told me to tell you're welcome there, after our fight."

"So no one would mind if I joined?"

"If I don't mind, the one you wanted to kill, then I don't think they would care."

"Then I'll try and join...can you explain why you're here though?" She asked taking in the surroundings.

"There's an event called the Grand Magic Games, and it takes place in three months and I'm here to train to join the team."

"I see. Do you want help to train?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Alex said, forgetting the fact that he pretty much just finished lecturing himself on how he should have gone with a partner.

"Alex...are you really rejecting the offer of help from the only other Blood Dragon Slayer? Or did I mishear you?"

"...I said I guess that could help, and that I accept your offer."

"You know, three months still won't be long enough to teach you everything?"

"Teach me all you can before then. I don't need everything."

"Understood. Glad to see your eye is repaired."

Alex's hand moved to his eye "This is a replacement, you destroyed the other one."

"And you have a scar to remind you."

"I know..."

"I think we should get some rest." She said suddenly.

"I agree." Before Alex could say anything else Dai, groaned and opened his eyes. He saw Lisa and instantly flew towards her.

"Get away from him!" Alex put his arm out and Dai ran into it and fell to the ground "What was that for?!"

"She's not an enemy."

"She tried to kill you before!" Dai shouted

"Tried, and changed her mind. She had a chance to kill me, but she spared me and made herself known to me tonight when she could have killed me."

The exceed sighed "Fine...but that doesn't mean I trust her completely."

"I don't trust a flying, talking cat with wings either." She said with a smirk.

Dai glared at her before hovering back to his place.

"He'll learn to trust you soon. I think." Alex said to her.

"I don't mind it. I mean I wanted you dead at one point."

"Forget about that. You're making up for it by helping me train."

"So the kiss had nothing to do with it?" She said in a teasing way. Alex went a slight red again.

"You caught me by surprise with that."

"That doesn't answer me."

"I don't plan on answering you." Alex told her as he laid on the ground "Get some rest."

"Then I'll say it did have an effect on you." She laid down as well. Soon both Dragon Slayers were asleep.

Alex awoke around eight and saw that Dai and Lisa were both still asleep. He looked at Lisa and he remembered the memory that came out of nowhere on the ship back to Magnolia. He felt his face go hot.

"Why is my face so hot?" He asked himself mostly knowing the answer. He stood up and jumped onto a rock and then jumped off of it, further in the mountains. Since he had lived here for part of his life he knew what was in the mountains, or at least if it hadn't changed in a while. He went a little further and found a wide stream.

"Good to know most of the landscape hasn't changed either." He leaned down to the stream and cupped his hands and moved them to his face and drank. He did this a few more times then splashed a little on his face to fully wake himself up. He shook his face and laid down and looked up.

"Three months. How much can I learn in that time?"

"Found you." A voice said. Alex turned and saw Lisa.

"I wasn't trying to hide."

"But you wandered off without saying anything."

"I wasn't going to wake you up just to tell you that I was going to get a drink."

"Are you going to bathe? Because you stink." She teased.

"Well I have been sealed away for seven years, but then again so have you."

She smiled mischievously "So you are you saying I should wash up?"

"I'm saying it couldn't hurt."

"Fine." She starts to pull her shirt up and Alex covers his eyes.

"Whoa! Can't you wait until I leave?"

She giggles "What, you don't want to-"

"No." Alex said cutting her off and standing, still with his eyes covered. He startd to walk, trying to not fall.

"You're a liar. There's no normal guy that wouldn't want to see a girl bathe."

"I'm not a pervert like most guys."

"You'd just be a normal teenager."

"Just hurry up with your bath." Alex says managing to get far enough away to uncover his eyes. He makes his way back to the site. Dai sees him.

"Where did you and the girl go?"

"A nearby stream."

"Why is your face red Alex?"

"Because that crazy girl tried to strip in front of me..."

"What?"

"She was going to take a bath and she started to take her shirt off when I was still there..."

"Does she have no shame?"

"I don't think it's a lack of shame that she did that...I think she enjoys teasing me...this is going to be a long 3 months if this is how it's going to happen."

Lisa came back after 15 minutes.

"Now you go and take a bath Alex."

"Fine. Dai, keep an eye on her for me."

"Roger."

"Like I would even want to see you." She said smiling.

"I realized there's a whole lot I don't know about you...and I think it's best to assume the unexpected with you."

"Just hurry up so we can begin your training." Alex went to the stream and washed up and quickly returned, his wet hair in his eyes.

"About time." Dai said "She's been bugging me to let her go and spy on you." Alex pushed his hair away from his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling again.

"It was just a joke."

"With you, I don't know what to believe..."

"Alex, it's time to talk about your training!" She said as she stood up, suddenly serious.

"That's a sudden change."

"That's because you need to get stronger if you are going to join the Grand Magic Games."

"I'm aware. So how do you suggest I train?"

"Think back to when we fought. What did I have over you?"

"Speed. Your attacks formed instantly. Strength."

"Exactly, we need to train all of those and I think the best way would be to train them all individually."

"I agree...do you have any ideas on how to?"

"I might. First of all you have to train with your attacks to speed up your blood forming."

"Then I'll start with that." Alex said smiling "Lisa, use your Blood Lance."

"Okay." She held hand up "Blood Lance!" The lance instantly formed and shot into a rock, shattering it "That's also because of the speed behind it."

"Blood Lance!" the lance took a few seconds to form, and shot out slower then Lisa's.

"It takes a while to get it."

"I expected as much." Alex replied, trying again

"I'm going to go look around for a little." Lisa said walking away

Alex kept going until late into the night and after a while he fell to his knees.

"A little faster...but not enough."

"Any progress?" Alex turned and saw Lisa.

"A bit...but not enough."

"You just have to keep trying."

"I know and I plan to have this mastered before the end of this week!"

She laughed "Good luck with that."

Alex had mastered the speed of his blood forming, his movement speed, his strength and some new moves, but none of them measured up to Lisa, since he had to rush with them. The only price Alex had to pay was being teased almost constantly by Lisa. There was less then a week left for training, and Lisa set up a final test. Alex's outfit changed as well. He went to a nearby town and changed his cape to black, he now had a red zip up shirt and dark red vest over it, and a violet dragon necklace around his neck, a gift from Lisa.

"So this final test, what is it?" Alex asked leaning against a rock.

"A battle. This whole mountain will be our battlefield. Whoever falls first loses. The battle can continue for days, maybe even the next week. One of us has to fall, or surrender."

"Sounds exciting." Alex said with a small smile.

"Then you have 5 minutes. The battle will begin then. We will look around for each other and fight when we find each other. You can run and rest or fight right away, your choice."

"I understand."

"Then move out." She went one way and Alex went the other.

The 5 minutes had passed and Alex was near the stream.

"I wonder how this will turn out. I won't be able to beat her in brute strength, I need to get a sneak attack on her and take her down before she can fight back."

"You really think that will work?"

Alex sighed and without turning around responded "Not if you find me first." He jumped from his spot just in time, as rain of blood needles stabbed into the ground where he was just standing. As he landed he turned and saw Lisa watching him.

"So, now that I found you, will you fight me, or retreat until you can try and attempt a sneak attack on me?"

"I'm still trying to answer that myself."

"You need to answer soon. Blood Whip!" A whip of blood shot from Lisa's hand and Alex rolled to avoid it and rose his hand towards her.

"Blood Blizzard!" Needles of blood flew towards her.

"Shield Of The Blood Dragon!" The crimson kite shield appeared and stopped the needles of blood.

"Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex took a breath and released the red beam, hitting the shield directly, and making it hit it's limit, shattering it and damaging Lisa. She jumped from the blast.

"Well, that was unexpected. You kept attacking until the shield broke."

"I saw my chance and I took it. I got you on the defensive."

"That's true." She looked around.

"What are you doing?"

"This." She placed her hands together and then as she moved them apart a crescent moon shape of blood was in between them "Blade Of Blood!" The blood shot at Alex and he flipped into the air to avoid it, but Lisa moved quickly and moved under him.

"Blood Lance!" The lance shot out and Alex felt the tip start to enter his skin, but he grabbed it before it went deeper. He landed a few feet from Lisa.

"That was close..." Alex muttered throwing the lance to the ground.

"Your speed has increased."

"If it hadn't, the training would have been useless."

"Let's see all you've learned then!" A red aura started to surround Lisa "Blood Drive!"

"Starting with that first? Then I will too!" The same red aura started to go around Alex "Blood Drive!"

"Dragon Force is much stronger then a drive, so I'm not going to go full out right away!" Lisa jumped onto higher ground, she rose her hand to the sky and an orb started to form in her hand, a moment later a thin beam shot from the orb into the sky "Let's see how you handle this move. Blood Satellite!"

Alex jumped back expecting something, and a moment later a beam came from the sky, leaving a huge crater where he was just standing. Alex looked at Lisa with a look of surprise.

"Would that have killed me with it hit?" He asked.

"No...but it would have had you at the edge of death."

"You're not holding back at all..."

"Why would I?"

"So I would be able bodied to join the Grand Magic Games for one..." Alex said as he claws appeared "But at least I get to fight you without you holding back this time!" Alex sprinted at Lisa and she met his claws with her own.

"If you can push me far enough, then you will be fighting me at full strength." She said as she started pushing Alex back.

Alex smirked "You mean when I push you far enough!" He said as he pushed her claws back a little.

"We're see who uses Dragon Force first." She smiled as a red magic circle appeared underneath them both.

"Uh-oh..." Alex muttered.

"This is a move that damages me as well. Blood Discharge!" The blood that formed their claws suddenly started to glow and then exploded, sending them both rolling across the ground in opposite directions.

"Ouch...You still have moves I don't know about?" Alex asked pushing himself up.

"Yes I do." Lisa said also getting up.

"I'm not sure I do..." Alex said as wings formed on his back "Blood Dragon's Wing Attack!" The wings came down at Lisa and she jumped back.

"Come on Alex, you learned new skills, why are you reusing ones that failed the first time we fought?"

"Because they drain incredibility fast!"

"Then use your Dragon Force too."

"I'm not using it first."

"Then you'll lose. Blood Dragon's Piercing Strike!" A spike appeared on her forearm and extended towards Alex.

"Blood Wall!" A wall of blood appears in front of Alex and the spike connects.

"It's called piercing for a reason!" Lisa called as the spike drove though the wall and barely missed Alex's face.

"Are you trying to cut my eye out again?!" Alex shouted a little startled.

"Not really, but it could happen." The wall disappeared and so did the spike. Lisa had her claws ready.

"Looks like I have no choice." Markings appeared on Alex's body "Dragon Force!"

Lisa smiled "Then no holding back." Her markings appeared as well "Dragon Force!"

Alex's claws appeared and he ran at Lisa and as he slashed at her, she disappeared.

"Behind you!" She slashed down.

"Scales Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex's body got covered in cuts and blood wrapped around his body, taking the form of scales and Lisa's claws bounced off. Lisa staggered a little and Alex turned quickly. Blood instantly wrapped around Alex's hand and arm to make a large drill shape.

"Blood Dragon's Horn!" Alex swung the horn and hit Lisa in the chest directly, sending her backwards and through a rock. Alex fell to his knees as the horn and the scales disappeared "Like I said...magic draining." He heard movement and Lisa walked out of the rubble heavily damaged, and magic almost empty.

"You...managed to use the Blood Dragon Slayers Ultimate Defence...good job."

"It drained me close to nothing...but you seem...to have been effected by your moves too."

"Using too many is exhausting...but it's not over yet."

Alex felt the red aura start to disappear "Really? I think you should surrender."

Lisa's aura disappeared as well "I'm not about to...surrender. I can keep fighting."

"So can I..." Alex said, as both Dragon Slayers Markings disappeared.

"Then...we continue?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah..." Alex stood up. Both Dragon Slayers took a few steps towards the other before collapsing and falling into unconsciousness.

Alex awoke to hear the movement of the water. He rose his head and saw Lisa sitting beside the stream, washing her wounds, clothes on. Alex pushed himself up with a grunt. Lisa turned to him.

"About time, I was starting to think you wouldn't wake up again."

"How long have I been out?" He asked coming towards the stream.

"Well by the time I awoke a day had gone by, and I only knew that by your flying cat friend, and I only woke up this morning, so you haven't been out much longer."

"So after I have about 5 days left before needing to return. Where's Dai anyway?"

"He decided to return to the guild."

"I see." Alex knelt by the stream, beside Lisa and started to clean his wounds "Dammit, it stings."

"Baby." Lisa says teasing.

"I can't help it."

"I took more damage then you."

"But I had to use the Blood Dragon Scales, cutting my body in multiple places."

"I guess we both got damaged then."

"We did." Alex said as he cupped his hands and raised them to his mouth and drank "Is my training complete?"

"Yes. You have learned everything I can teach you for now. If we had more time you could get stronger, but for now I think you can handle yourself."

"I'm sure I can. I'm going to go and visit the others tomorrow and see how their training is going."

"Just need to rest up a little before making the journey?"

"Yeah, that's why I said tomorrow."

Alex and Lisa awoke at the same time and Alex made sure his belongings were in his bag before taking it upon his back.

"Are you going to go to Fairy Tail and ask to join?" Alex asked.

"Maybe...I might go and do some research first."

"Research on what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"That makes me curious..."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you what it's about. Just go an visit your friends."

"All right, then I guess I'll see you later."

"Yup." She takes a step closer and kisses Alex again "See you." She jumps onto a rock and then onto lower ground, disappearing from view, leaving Alex a little shocked again and a slight blush.

"I don't think she's just teasing me..." Alex turned and started walking.

Alex got to the beach where he heard them talking for the short time before he left, but he didn't see anyone there. He decided to walk around and see if he could find any of them and if he couldn't he would head to back to the guild. He was in deep thought as he walked, thinking about The Grand Magic Games, but also about Lisa.

"Why can't I seem to get her out of my mind...?" Alex asked himself as he entered a small forest area. He came across a bridge and could make out figures on the other side. He walked across the bridge quietly and got to the other side. He took a few more steps until he could make out a few of the shapes. The spiky pink hair gave it away. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Happy and Carla were standing in front of three others. The three in front of them were a blue haired male, with red markings under his right eye, a pink haired female, wearing a red dress, and a black haired girl holding a green orb in here hands. He stayed where he stood and waited as they talked. After a while they turned and were about to walk back to the beach when they noticed Alex.

"Alex? Is that you?" Erza asked.

"The one and only."

"How long have you been standing there?" The blue haired male asked.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard. Alex, The Blood Dragon Slayer, at your service."

"He's a comrade." Gray told them.

"Why are you here Alex?" Wendy asked.

"I finished my training...or as much as I could and I decided to come and visit you."

The black haired woman walked closer to him "So you're a comrade of these wizards, correct?"

"I am."

"Then this offer is for you too. Do you want to become stronger?"

"Stronger in what way?"

"With my magic I can unlock something called the Second Origin. It will give you about double the magic you have at the moment, and will allow you to use your strongest magics for longer periods of time."

"I'm sure there's a price to this. Correct?"

She smiled "Yes. excruciating pain is the price."

"And this will give me about double the magic?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll accept the price."

The Fairy Tail mages and the three others went back to the beach and to a cabin on a cliff.

"Now, who wants to go first?" The black haired woman, no known as Ultear asked.

"I will." Natsu said.

"All right, you need to just have your bathing suit or under clothes on also for this to work. Here we go." She placed the orb against Natsu's chest. For a moment nothing happened, then red markings started to cover Natsu's body and he fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"This is the pain that you have to go through to obtain Second Origin." Ultear said looking at Natsu.

"There's no other way?" Lucy asked.

"No. This is the only way to get stronger in a short time."

"Let's get it over with." Alex said stripping to his underclothes "Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

She places the orb against Alex's chest "Remember I warned you." The orb is cold against Alex's chest and after a moment Alex feels the pain start, and intensify immediately. He falls to the ground, his legs unable to hold him up as the pain gets to them and he can't hold in the screams of agony.

"As long as I can get stronger, this is a small price to pay." The last thought to pass through Alex's mind before all focus goes to the pain throughout his body.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3: Crocus City

**Alex will be replacing Jellal in the GGM.**

The Grand Magic Games Begin.

Chapter 3 Start

The Second Origin process had been completed 5 days ago, and Alex had returned to the guild before any of the other Fairy Tail mages. He was now sitting outside the guild on a stump looking at the back of his right hand. He had returned sooner then the others to get this part fixed, he had gotten the mark of Fairy Tail onto his hand again since he burned it off when he was fighting Hades. The Grand Magic games were going to start tomorrow but the guilds participating were expected to be there by today, so Alex was just waiting for all the other guild members to return, since at the moment he and Makarov were the only ones at the guild. After a while Makarov came out.

"Alex, I have something to talk to you about."

Alex turned to him "And what would that be?"

"You know that only five people can be picked for a team entering the Grand Magic Games, correct?"

"I understand that."

"Well my plan is to have two Fairy Tail teams enter to increase our chances of winning."

"You're telling me this because I'm going to be in the second team?"

"Yes and we're not going to tell the first team about the second team."

"Who's in the first team?"

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy."

"And the second team?"

"Laxus, Juvia, Mirajane, Gajeel, and You."

"I understand." Alex said

"Looks like they're returning."

Alex looked over and saw Team Natsu along with Juvia, Levy, Droy and Jet coming up the path.

"So they are." Alex seemed a little uninterested since he had seen them a couple of days ago. Makarov started talking to them and Alex kind of zoned out until he saw three others coming up the path. Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman. The first two looked no different, but Elfman had grown much more muscle and his hair had grown longer. Natsu noticed him.

"Wow Elfman you've really beefed up."

"Now that everyone is here" Makarov cut in "I can announce the team." He said as he walked inside. The others followed him but Alex stayed outside, since he already knew the team. Dai came from the Guild.

"Alex, the team is going to-"

"I know, but I already know who's going to be in the team."

"Are-"

"No. But Makarov is making another Fairy Tail team, and that's the one I'm in."

"So there are two teams. Who's on your team?"

"Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane and Myself."

"Then what about the other team? Who are they?"

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy."

Alex stood He walked to the guild doors and opened the door, as Makarov addressed the guild.

"Now that the team has been selected we will head to Crocus, the capital of Fiore, where the grand magic games are being held." Fairy Tail cheered.

Fairy Tail arrived at Crocus and everyone, including Alex was surprised by the size.

"This place is huge!" Natsu said looking around in awe.

"It's to be expected, it is the capital of Fiore." Erza reminded them.

"This is amazing!" Lucy said starting to walk off

"Remember that you need to return to the inn assigned to as by midnight!" Gray called.

"I know." She called back.

"Come on Carla, I want to see Mercuris." Wendy said going off.

"Wait up." Carla said catching up to her.

Alex decided to look around to, leaving the other three to do as they wanted. As he walked around he also looked at the building and stalls and shops people had set up for the Grand Magic Games.

"Well, this place is interesting, I'll give it that." He wasn't paying much attenion and ran into someone, knocking them down. He looked at them and saw it was a young girl with grey-blue eyes and dark pink hair that's tied into two pigtails with orange bows. She wore a mini skirt, a oink sleeveless top with a dark blue centre and a folded collar with another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest and long gloves.

"Sorry about that." Alex said offering his hand to help her up. She took it and got up.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching." she looked down at Alex's hand she was still hold and she let go "Fairy Tail." She said looking at the mark.

"Yeah. I'm from Fairy Tail."

"Are you going to be in this year's games?"

"Yeah."

"I'm from Lamia Scale, which makes us enemies." She smiled.

"I guess it does."

"Anyway I better get going...I need to find my team."

"All right, see ya."

"Bye." She started jogging away.

"She's just a kid...like Wendy. I guess looks have nothing to do with magic skill." Alex continued walking.

Time had passed and it was dark now. After a while he noticed a crowd of people.

"What's that for?" He walked towards the crowd and managed to get through to see two males and two exceeds in the middle of the people. One of the man has blind spiked up hair and slanted dark eyes. He's wearing a blue vest with golden other edges and inner edges covered by a trimming of grey fur over a short, cream colored top and loose cream pants held up by suspenders. On his left shoulder was a guild mark that looked like a cat head with a single sharp tooth. The other male has messy black hair that reaches down just above his shoulders and red eyes. He's wearing a long black cape that reaches his feet, with golden edges, the left shoulder of it was the same guild mark on the other male's shoulder, under the cape he was on a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt. The Exceeds aren't as interesting, one is a mix of dark brown, red and pink and the other one is dressed in a pink frog suit and only it's green face is visible. The crowd seemed to be holding the two men in high honor.

"Who are these two?" Alex mutter unimpressed and just wondering why such a large group surrounded them. The two men turned to him as he said those words.

"You." The blond one said pointing to him "Come here."

"Why should I take orders from you?" Alex asked, still taking a step forward.

"You should be giving us more respect. Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Someone that thinks too highly of them self?" The crowd seemed to tense up a little.

"Rouge, did you hear what this kid just said?" He asked the black haired one.

"I heard and don't really care." Rogue responded.

"Kid, are you from a guild?" He asked Alex.

"I have a name, and I'm from Fairy Tail."

The blond one laughed "Fairy Tail is in this years games again!?" The crowd started to laugh as well.

"I guess this year's games is going to be one big joke." One of the people called out.

"Looks like we know who's coming in last this year."

"What's your name kid?" The blond one asked.

Alex was angry at the crowd and the guy in front of him mocking Fairy Tail, the place that he now called home "My name is Alex McLean, formerly known as The Hero Of Magnolia!" Alex shouted, and the crowd suddenly went quiet and so did the man in front of him.

"Alex, The Hero Of Magnolia. I thought you looked familiar. If that's true, then that means that you're also-"

"The Blood Dragon Slayer!" Alex finished.

The blond one laughed "I guess that makes you feel pretty special, but let me tell you who we are! I'm Sting, of the guild Sabertooth, The White Dragon Slayer!"

"I am Rouge, of Sabertooth, The Shadow Dragon Slayer."

Sting started again "Together we are the The Twin Dragons Of Sabertooth! I bet you're sorry you acted like that to us now. Maybe if you apologize we will forgive you."

Alex stood there looking at them for a moment "So what? You two are Dragon Slayers, how does that make you any different from me or any other Dragon Slayers?"

"Because we are Third Generation Dragon Slayers! They far surpass First Generation Dragon Slayers in strength and Magic!"

"I'm a Third Generation Dragon Slayer too." Alex responded with a smirk.

"I guess that explains how you managed to kill your Dragon parent. We did the same thing to make us true Dragon Slayers."

Alex glared at them "You killed your Dragon parents? Just to prove you are true Dragon Slayers?"

"Exactly."

Alex paused then shouted at them, his anger pouring out "You killed them for no fucking reason then to prove yourselves? What in the hell was going through your minds while you killed the ones that cared for you for years!"

"You did the same thing!" Sting shouted back "You are no different from us!"

"I killed him because he killed my true parents! I killed him because he threatened to Magnolia, my friends and Fairy Tail!"

Sting smirked "If Fairy Tail was destroyed then, it wouldn't have been a big loss."

Alex lost it as he heard those words "No big loss?" Alex's claws appeared "Fuck you! How about you back up your tough guy act with actions instead of words! Why don't you prove how strong you really are?!"

Mutters went through the crowd as Alex challenged the two Dragon Slayers, and Alex kept his gaze locked onto Sting.

"If you fought us, you would fail."

"I've mastered Dragon Force and my Blood Drive! I can handle anything you throw at me!"

"We can't."

"Scared?"

"No. But we have to be back at the inn in a while, and it's a long walk from here. Maybe we can settle this in the Grand Magic Games."

Alex had no choice. His claws disappeared "Fine. If I fight either of you in the arena, you will regret what was said." Alex said turning and walking away. His body shaking in rage as he made his way to the inn assigned to Fairy Tail B Team, Stone Bane. He entered and walked to the room assigned to the team. Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, and Mirajane were already there,.

"Alex, where were you for this long?" Gajeel asked/shouted at him.

"None of your damn business." He responded.

"Well someone is angry." Laxus pointed out.

"I just met two frustrating people that it would feel good to beat at the moment."

Before anyone could react the time hit midnight and a bell tower rang out.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games" A voice boomed out over the entire city "Good Morning." Alex and the other four members of the team ran to the balcony to see what was talking. The saw a hologram in the sky of a short looking man wearing red and white pants and a green cape and hat, the only thing that was odd was the fact that it's head looked like a giant pumpkin. He started to talk again.

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!"

"113 teams down to 8?" Gajeel shouted.

"There was never anything about an elimination round!" Juvia shouted as well.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a reason for this." Mirajane said.

"Better be a damn good one." Laxus muttered.

"I agree." Alex said.

The hologram started to speak again and dance "Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!" The ground started to shake.

"What are they planning?" Juvia asked grabbing the railing.

"I'm sure we're find out soon." Alex said and no sooner did the inn start to rise from the ground.

"It's transforming?!" Laxus asked. All of the the other guilds were also rising.

"All of you are going to race each other." The hologram started again "The goal is the games arena. Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on. Wood board paths suddenly appeared on the railing of the balcony and started building up.

"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count! And one more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth.

"What does he mean, labyrinth?" Alex muttered as he looked up all of the paths led to what looked to be a giant city in a sphere shape.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth... Begin!"

"Come on." Alex jumped onto the path "We need to go fast if we want to win." Alex started running up the path and the others started to follow behind. Alex smiled to himself.

"If this is what they have planned before the games...I can't wait to see what they have planned for the actual games."

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4: Sky Labyrinth

The elimination round of The Grand Magic Games begin.

Chapter 4 Start

Alex got to the top of the path first and stood there looking around. There were stair cases leading to different platforms and some of the staircases lead sideways and were upside down.

"This is basically a 3-D maze." Alex muttered as the others came up behind him.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel asked a little loudly "The elimination is just a maze."

"That explains the name." Juvia said.

"It might just be a maze, but if we run into any enemies, we will have a fight on our hands." Alex responded.

"We should get going now." Laxus said walking towards one of the staircases.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Mirajane asked.

"No. But we should still be moving."

"We should be moving faster then that." Gajeel said running up the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Alex called to him "We have to get to the goal together!" Alex said following him, and the other three started running after them. They got to the top and found a door.

"Open it." Juvia told Gajeel.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said as he turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a hallway that seemed to twist all the way down.

"If this is a sign of how the maze is going to be, then it might be a little difficult." Alex muttered walking past Gajeel and into the hallway. Gajeel started to run through and the others fell into a run behind him.

"If we keep running we'll have to find the way at some point!" Gajeel called back.

"Yes...but by then it might be too late to win and be in the games." Mirajane called to him.

"We need to enter the official games...I need to teach someone a lesson." Alex said as he sped up, getting past Gajeel. He kept running until he came upon a door and he opened it, and it he ran directly out the doorway into mid air.

"Oops!" Alex readied his magic "Blood Chain!" He shot the chain and it wrapped around a jagged piece of metal sticking from a wall "Retract!" The chain pulled Alex toward the piece of metal and Alex dispelled the chain, and grabbed the piece of metal and spun himself around and let go, landing on another platform. He looked back at the doorway where his team mates were.

"Watch out. It's a long way down." He joked.

"You're an idiot!" Gajeel called over to him "If you fell we would have been disqualified!"

"I saved myself." Alex looked around "Now can you find a way over here, because I really don't feel like doing what I just did in reverse."

"We'll find a way." Mirajane called over.

"Great." Alex sat down as they started talking.

"Satan Soul!" He heard Mirajane call and a moment later, transformed by her magic, Mirajane landed in front of Alex and transformed back.

"Magic is one way to get over here." Alex remarked and she smiled back.

Alex watched as the other mages worked their way over. Laxus walked back into the hallway then ran out and jumped the gap to the platform. Gajeel shot an iron pillar into the wall and used it to pull himself, like Alex's blood chain. Juvia make a bridge of water and walked over.

Gajeel glared at Alex "Don't do anything that stupid again."

"I took one for the team. I found out it was a dead end." Alex retorted.

"I have to agree with Gajeel. That was reckless." Juvia said.

Alex stood "Okay, fine I was reckless, but if we dwell on it we are going to lose." Alex said as he jumped off the platform onto a lower one he stood and someone stood on a platform across from him. The man had blueish silver hair in spiky strands pointing upwards and a few pointing down. His eyes are slanted with dark round pupils. He wore a white jacket reaching just below his waist, with large dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs. Below the jacket he wore a extremely dark purple, high collared tunic and what seemed to be snakeskin pants held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle. Alex and the man stood watching the other for a minute before Alex made the first move drawing his sword.

"Since you drew your sword, should I take that as a challenge?"

"Just ready to defend myself if needed." Alex responded.

"Your name is Alex if I'm correct. I thought Gray was completing in the Games."

"It is. How do you know Gray?"

"Allow me to show you." He rose his hand and a light blue magic circle appeared in front of him "Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" A huge ice dragon went towards Alex.

"Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the red beam at the dragon, destroying it. The man stood there unharmed.

"Me and him were taught by the same teacher. I am Lyon Vastia!"

"Not that I really care. Are you going to keep attacking me, or are we going to pretend this encounter never happened?"

"I think it would be better to take an enemy out right-"

"Lyon!" A voice called before a young girl with pink hair ran up behind him, it was the girl Alex met in town that evening. She noticed him.

"Hey, I met you in town this evening."

"Yes. You did. So you're both from Lamia Scale."

"Yes." Lyon agreed "We are."

"Lyon, come on! The others are looking for you." the young girl said.

"All right Chelia. It looks as with we can't fight at the moment, Alex."

"So you're running away?"

"I'm not running. My team needs me and besides it's 2 VS 1 here, and even if it wasn't it's clear who would win in a one on one fight. So consider this an act of mercy." Lyon and Chelia went down the staircase that Chelia came up.

"An act of mercy? He underestimated me...But Sabertooth still take priority over him."

"You are such an idiot!" Alex turned to see Gajeel.

"What took you so long, I almost got into a fight with Lamia Scale."

"That's your own fault! You jumped from all the way up there!" Gajeel pointed to the platform.

"It seemed shorter then that." Alex said looking up.

"Idiot!"

Laxus came up "I've haven't known you for long...but I think I have a pretty good idea of how you act."

"You've been reckless since you were in Phantom." Juvia said.

"Please, try to control yourself." Mirajane said.

"I'll try." Alex said walking to a door near him "Come on." He opened it and made sure it didn't lead to empty ground before walking in.

After a little bit of walking they came to a city.

"There's a city in this huge maze?" Alex muttered starting to walk through it.

"They really want to throw you off in this maze, don't they?" Laxus asked looking around.

"Seems so." Gajeel said. Alex sped up a little into a jog "Where are you going now?" Gajeel called.

"No place is planned, but we want to be one of teams that make it, so we should be at least jogging."

"You are just way to excited." Gajeel said.

After they got through the city, they came to a rock bridge surrounded by water and they started to walk. Alex wasn't as hyped up anymore but he was still in the front of the group since none of the others bothered to get ahead of him.

"I think we'll near the end." Laxus said.

"Why do you thin that?" Alex asked.

"Look at the sky." Alex looked up and saw it was painted on "And look in front of you." Alex did so and saw a door in the distance that had the word 'GOAL' over it. The whole team started running at the same time. They got to the door and the pumpkin headed man awaited them.

"Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar and Alex McLean, you have all passed the elimination round, and in second place too. Very impressive."

"Second place? That's really good." Mirajane said smiling.

"It would have been better if we came in first." Gajeel muttered. Alex just smiled. Since they were in the official games now, he would have a chance to defeat Sting for bad mouthing Fairy Tail.

"We have to wait for the other teams. Go through this door and you will arrive at Domus Flau, where the Official Grand Magic Games will be held!"

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5: The Grand Magic Games Begin

The first day of the official Grand Magic Games begin!

Chapter 5 Start.

Alex was leaning against the wall in the tunnel that they would walk from when Chapati Rola mentioned that they came in second place.

"The other six teams arrived pretty quickly, didn't they?" Mirajane said.

"Yes, and I bet if Alex hadn't messed around so much we might have been in first." Gajeel said.

Alex glared at him "I don't know if you remember, but the door I got to lead us here, if I hadn't jumped from that platform we wouldn't have found the door."

"He has a point." Laxus said "He did manage to find the door, even though he was reckless."

Alex looked at him confused "You're defending me? You were agreeing that I was being an idiot in the maze."

"You were. But you managed to find the door that took us to that city and then to the bridge leading to the goal. So your idiocy did help us."

"...I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"If it's Laxus, take it as a compliment." Mirajane told him. Then Chapati Rola started to speak.

"Looks like it's starting." Juvia said

"Yeah." Gajeel agreed.

"Okay, the players are about to take the field!" Chapati Rola said "Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" The crowd started booing.

"Sounds as if the crowd aren't a fan of our guild." Alex muttered

"Well can you blame them. This guild always came in last since we've been gone." Gajeel said.

"But this year we are going to change that!" Juvia declared.

Then Chapati Rola continued "Fairy Tail has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that they were in last. Will the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?!"

Yajima spoke "I'm just glad they're back. Congratulations Fairy Tail."

Makarov's voice started "Let's start cheerin' 'em on! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray, Fairy Tail!"

Chapati Rola started again "Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished seventh, the hounds of hell. Quatro Cerberus! In Sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel! In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus."

"There's one I know." Alex said "Other then Fairy Tail that is."

"Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!" As that name was said Alex smiled and thought 'So that ice mage and that young girl made it.'

"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round. Oh, my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!"

"Raven Tail? Who are they?" Alex asked.

"The guild run by Ivan. Makarov's son."

"And my father." Laxus said.

"I see...they're not friendly to Fairy Tail...are they?"

"No. They hate Fairy Tail with a passion." Gajeel told him.

"Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round!

"This is us." Mirajane said.

"Then let's get going." Laxus said.

"I concur." Alex agreed, they started to walk.

"The second-place finisher...oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable Fairy Tail B Team!" Alex and the others came out and everyone saw them.

"Nee-chan?!" Elfman said startled.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu said surprised

"Juvia?!" Gray said likewise

"Isn't it against the rules for Laxus to be in the team?!" Lucy asked.

Alex smiled as the crowd was stunned into silence "Better then being booed."

"And Alex too!" Natsu said pointing.

"So I'm an after thought?" Alex asked "Thanks." He joked and looked around "Sabertooth better be the last team." he muttered to himself.

The other teams started saying it was no fair if Fairy Tail gets two teams, but Alex ignored them, waiting for the last team to be called.

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!" They walked out making a show of it and Alex's eyes went from the other three members, to Rouge and then to Sting.

Sting looked at Natsu "Let's have a good time, Natsu-san!" Then to Alex "And you too, Hero Of Magnolia." He said in a mocking tone. It took all of Alex's self control to not attack him then and there.

"Have a good time while you can. I'll make sure it ends quickly."

"Who the hell are you starin' at?!" Gajeel asked Rouge.

"Gajeel..." He replied quietly.

The red exceed called from the stand "Good luck, Sting-kun!"

"And now, all of the teams are here," Chapati Rola started "But what are your impressions, Yajima-san?"

"I envy their youth!"

"That's not really what I meant...Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games! A huge stone tablet rose from the ground. Everyday there was an event of some kind then battles.

"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams according to their ranking in the elimination round, from first to eighth. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make the pairings."

"So any match-ups can happen. You need to be prepared for anything." Alex said, mostly to himself.

"The rules for the battle part are simple. As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin "Hidden"!"

"Sounds interesting." Gajeel said with a small laugh.

"Let's make sure we win this one." Laxus smirked.

"One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all the players are on the field."

The teams started to figure out who would go. Gray was picked for the other Fairy Tail team, Lyon was Lamia Scale. Neither Sting or Rouge were picked from their team. As soon as Gray stepped up so did Juvia.

"If Gray-sama is going to be in it then so is Juvia!"

"All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game, "Hidden"!

Alex and the members of the other guilds that were not picked move up to a place assigned to teams. Mabo, the pumpkin headed referee walked in front of the 8 players. After they all talked for a moment Mabo called out.

"Field open!" A city materialized before the entire crowd, the participating members, getting separated.

"Everyone, please enjoy what's going on in town via Lacrima Vision. The eight participants don't know what the others are doing. The rules of hidden are simple. Each person is both the hider and the seeker! Find each other in this town! You can use any kind of magic. Then deliver one blow! It doesn't matter if you do any damage. The person who attacks gets one point." Suddenly copies of the eight participants started to appear all over the city.

"So they need to find the real ones without hitting the copies." Alex said watching one of the screens "Basically hide and seek."

"There are copies of everyone. If you accidentally attack a copy, you lose one point! Now, disappear into silence! Like a black cat lurking in the dark night!" A gong was hit "Let "Hidden" begin!" As soon as it started Juvia hugged one of the copies, and instantly lost a point.

"What was she thinking..." Alex muttered.

"That idiot." Gajeel said bluntly.

"This may be a disadvantage to Juvia." Mirajane said smiling.

"If I knew it'd be like this, I would've done it." Laxus said, slightly annoyed.

"As long as it's within the time limit." Chapati Rola started again "As long as it's within the time limit, it's possible for the players to restart any number of times. The time limit is 30 minutes and the team that has the most points at the end will be in first place."

Gray started moving through the city, trying to find his real enemies, but was almost instantly confronted by Raven Tail's Nalpudding who tricked him into attacking a copy and a few minute later Nalpudding found him and attacked him directly, getting a point and taking one from Gray. Gray kept walking and almost got hit by a hail of carrots, from the Mermaid Heel mage, who was then attacked by Quarto Cerberus, who was then attacked by Lyon of Lamia Scale. Leaving Lyon and Gray against each other, until Juvia jumped from atop a building, kicking Lyon in the back of the head, getting her points back to 0. It was also revealed that Makarov made a deal that the Fairy Tail team that wins can do anything they want with the losing team, for one day.

"Hmm...I wasn't told of that." Alex said smiling.

"That's because you we were told at different times." Mirajane told him. Alex turned back to the screen just in time to see Gray and Juvia attacked by Nalpudding, once again. Then it started to snow. Eve from Blue Pegasus was causing it so he could see the breath of the real mages and the mages shivering. He then controlled the snow and hit the mages of, Mermaid Heel, Quarto Cerberus and Raven Tail, scoring three points in a row. Lyon then attacks Eve and the whole city turns into a huge battle field. Yet Nalpudding kept going for Gray everytime. Just then Rufus, the Sabertooth mage was notice on a building and spoke.

"This competition is too simple. I remember it... Everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, the quality of their magic... I remember... I remember it." A red magic circle appeared behind him and yellow lines crossed through it. "Memory Make..." The blue sky got darker and stars appeared and all the real mages were glowing.

Rufus got covered in yellow magic "Night of falling stars..." His magic spilt off and shot towards all the other mages, hitting them, except Nalpudding who jumped at him, getting him 6 points.

"You stick out like a sore thumb!" Nalpudding said going to punch him as he disappeared "Oh, no! Just a copy?!"

Rufus reappeared on the building "Relax. You won't lose any points. That was the memory of me being there." Rufus shot another blast of magic at Nalpudding, hitting him and getting another point "I don't need a decoy."

"Sabertooth can do that?" Alex asked looking very surprised.

"No wonder they've become the strongest guild..." Laxus said.

Rufus started to speak again "Spectators... This competition isn't interesting. After all, I didn't even need to hide. If they find me, their attacks miss, because they only target the memory of me that stays behind. Gray jumped at him, getting ready to attack him and Nalpudding jumped and hit Gray instead.

"Time's up!" The city started to disappear. The results appeared showing that Fairy Tail B Team came in 7th and Fairy Tail A Team came in last.

"1 point...too bad." Alex muttered.

"Not much you can do about it." Gajeel muttered "If I was in it I could have won." The crowd started calling out.

"I knew Fairy Tail was going to suck!"

"Always in last place!"

"Your day is over!"

Natsu shouted "What's so funny, asshole?!"

"He blew his stack!"

"Howl all you want!"

Erza stopped him.

"Fuckers." Alex muttered "By the end of these games they'll realize Fairy Tail is still number one!"

"Now for the battles. I've just received the list of matches!" Chapati Rola called happily "The first match of day one! From Fairy Tail A. Lucy Heartfilia! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!"

**I'm not going to go into detail with many of the battles, because if you have seen the anime or the manga you already know the result, and therefore it would be pointless. Therefore I will give a short version, but if you want me to come back and waste my time, then tell me and I'll watch the episode and retype everything from the it...**

The battle begin and Lucy and Flare were pretty much even. Lucy summoned two of your spirits and used them in a combo, but Flare was affected much. Flare revealed her magic by making her hair wrap around Lucy's ankles, burning them. Lucy used Cancer to free herself. After a while Lucy seemed to take the lead, but then seemed unable to move as Flare used her hair to whip her repeatedly, also burning her. Lucy seemed to get strength suddenly and summoned Gemini, and had them copy her and just as she was about to deal the finishing blow, her magic stopped and she collapsed.

"Lucy is down! The winner is Lucy Heartfillia!" The crowd cheered. The battles continued with Blue Pegasus Vs Mermaid Heel, with Blue Pegasus winning. The next match with Quareo Cerberus Vs Sabertooth, with Sabertooth winning within a minute, using lightning, who then decided to sing a song after winning, which was very, very bad.

"Alright, it's time for the final match of the first day."

Yajima spoke "The only teams left are Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale."

"Okay, I'll announce the final fight match-up! From Fairy Tail B, it's Alex McLean!"

Alex smirked "So I get to fight already? Cool."

"Versus Jura Neekis Of Lamia Scale!" The crowd started to cheer as soon as his name was said.

"Alex...do you have any idea who that is?" Mirajane asked, seeming a little concerned.

"Nope. No idea."

"He's one of the 10 Saint Wizards, Like Jose was or Makarov." Gajeel said.

Alex smiled "Perfect." He went down the stairs and to the arena. Jura came from the other side.

"Before this battle begins I want to say something." Alex told Mabo.

"Do you want a microphone?"

"No."

"What does Alex Of Fairy Tail B Team have to say?" Chapati Rola asked.

Alex started to speak "All of you that have bad mouthed Fairy Tail. I will show you a sample of Fairy Tail's true strength in this battle!"

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6: Hero Vs Wizard Saint

Alex and Jura's battle starts!

Chapter 6 Start.

Alex smiled as the crowd started at him in total silence.

"Alex has just declared that he will reveal Fairy Tail's true strength in his battle against Jura! What do you think is going to be the outcome of this battle Yajima?"

"I honestly can't say. I think the crowd favors Jura, but then again Alex is the hero that saved Magnolia, and that isn't something that can be easily forgotten."

"So this is a battle between the Hero Of Magnolia VS one of the Wizard Saints!"

"Are you both ready to start the battle-Kabo?" Mabo asked

"Yes." Alex answered.

"Yes." Jura answered as well.

"Then let the battle begin! Kabo." He moved off to the side.

"To be honest, I'm rooting for Fairy Tail, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Jura told him.

"That's fine. I'm not about to go easy on one of the Wizard Saints." Alex told him as he ran at him.

Jura smirked and moved his hand to his side and numerous stone pillars arose blocking Alex's way, but one also hit him into the air. Jura saw his chance and rose two fingers from his hand and more stone pillars formed from the ground and went towards Alex, intending to crush him. Alex flipped in the air, barely dodging most of them, but one avoided the others and hit him to the ground. Alex pushed himself up.

"You control your magic with hand movements. That's not what I expected at all."

"You should expect anything in the Grand Magic Games."

"I know. As should you." Alex took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the beam towards him and he rose his hand again.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Alex's roar hit it and as the roar disappeared Alex saw the wall wasn't damaged at all.

"My attack did nothing..." Alex muttered "He must be stronger then I thought."

"You said I should also expect anything in the Grand Magic Games? I already know about you to en extent. Your the Blood Dragon Slayer, and I know that Dragon Slayer can eat their own element to regain their magic. You drink blood, so as long as I keep you at a distance I can make you exhaust your magic, and no way to regain it." He said letting the wall disappear.

"You've done your research. That is a tactic to use against me...but in the three months I've trained no body except one person has seen what I'm capable of!"

"Well then, I'm interested in seeing what you can do." He rose his hand to Alex and a large stone fist flew at him. Alex jumped into the air to avoid it, but it turned upwards, landing another hit to Alex, and hit him from the air again.

"Alex hasn't been able to land a hit against Jura! Is this battle going to continue being this one-sided?"

Alex pushed himself up "Need to be prepared for anything..." Alex looked at his opponent "Looks like I have to start using my stronger magic." He muttered.

"Giving up Alex?" He asked.

"No. I'm just getting started!" Alex placed his hand together and as Alex moved his hands apart and the same crescent moon same Lisa made when she used this move "Blade Of Blood!" The blade shot as Jura and he smirked as a magic circle appeared in front of him and a bigger fist flew at it.

"You think that move can break through my stone?" Alex shrugged as the two moves hit and the blood blade craved through the stone right down the middle towards Jura. Jura's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped to the side as the blade fully cut through the fist, and it hit the wall, leave a hole where it hit.

"It seemed to work didn't it?"

"Alex's magic managed to break through Jura's and almost cut him! Is Alex starting to get serious now?"

"I must admit, I am surprised. I didn't think that move would get through."

"I decided to use my more powerful magic." not to mention more magic drain Alex thought.

"Then this should be exciting."

A spike appeared on Alex's forearm "Blood Dragon's Piercing Strike!" The spike extended.

"Iron Rock Wall!" The wall appeared again and the spike hit it.

Alex smiled as he remember Lisa's words "It's called piercing for a reason!" Alex shouted as the spike cracked the bricks and then broke through, and Alex felt it enter something. The wall broke around the spike and he saw it had stabbed into Jura's shoulder, redirected by the wall, he was aiming for his chest. The crowd gasped as they saw Jura was hurt. Alex's spike retracted and disappeared.

"Jura has been hit, Alex has gotten a strike! Is Alex going to be able to turn it around!?"

"You broke through my wall...impressive."

Alex nodded "My attacks do manage to surprise people at times."

"I need to be careful." He moved his hand fast and an earth pillar arose quickly at Alex's feet, hitting his jaw, and into the air. Alex managed to flip, only to be hit higher by another pillar then another. He looked down and noticed he was pretty high up. He noticed another pillar and made his claws appear, and as it came at him he stabbed his claws into it and pulled himself onto it. He started to run down it ready to attack Jura as soon as he was closer. Jura snapped his fingers and the pillar broke underneath Alex, causing him to fall. Before Alex could regain himself, Jura made two pillars come at Alex from the sides, and crushing him in between them. The pillar broke and Alex feel to the ground limp.

"Is Alex defeated? Is this all the fight he had inside him, is this where it ends?!"

Mabo looked at Alex for a moment before Alex started to move "He's not down yet."

Alex got to his feet, blood running down his forehead.

"Damn it...that hurt." Alex muttered.

"I'm surprised you're still up. Most people would be down from that."

"I'm not a normal person. I'm The Blood Dragon Slayer and The Hero Of Magnolia!" Alex shouted as a red aura came around him "Blood Drive!"

"Now that's something I didn't know about."

"You're about to learn about my true strength and Fairy Tail's true strength!" He said to Jura and the crowd.

"Then show me!" Jura said sending another fist at Alex. Alex smiled and swung his fist at it. The fist stopped as Alex punched it and it shattered.

"With your bare hand...?" Alex smiled and made his claws appear as he ran at Jura. Jura moved his hand, trying to hit with the pillars but Alex dodged each and every one.

"Your magic requires distance." Alex said closing the gap "Too bad you don't have that now!" Alex said slashing along his chest. Jura stepped back and punched him in the face sending Alex back.

"I still have my fists."

"So you do." Alex muttered. Alex moved back "Blood Merciless Blizzard!" Alex rose both hands and a hail of needles flew at Jura.

"Iron Rock Wall!" The needles flew at the wall and hit, but Alex readied another move right away. He formed a small orb in his hand. The wall crumbled and Jura saw him. A thin beam shot into the air and Jura must have sensed it was dangerous. He clapped his hands together "Rock Mountain!"

"Blood Satellite!" A huge beam clashed down on Jura and smoke filled the arena.

"Alex has just unleashed a devastating attack on the battlefield! Has Alex won this battle?" The smoke cleared and Jura remained standing unharmed.

"My Rock Mountain is my ultimate defence."

"I see."

"Now it's my turn to attack!" He moved both hands up and a circle of pillars appeared around Alex.

"Fuck...this doesn't look good..."

"It's not." Jura brought both hands down, crushing Alex in between all of them. The smoke cleared and there was a pile of rubble. They waited for a few moments.

"Alex is down! The winner is-" Mabo started when sudden a hand burst from the rubble. Everyone watched wondering if Alex was still okay. Alex pulled himself out and he had blood wrapped around his whole body like scales.

"Blood Dragon Scales...I couldn't even hold the whole attack back. How much longer do we have?"

"Only 5 minutes, Kabo."

"I'll finish it in that time." The scales started to disappear.

"You took my attack full on and you're breathing heavily. You're almost out of magic.

"No...I'm not." The scales disappeared and Alex's body had red markings going over it "Dragon Force!" He shouted out as he appeared behind Jura and placed his index and middle finger to his back.

"Blood Bullet." a hole appeared through his back and chest and Jura stumbled. Alex appeared in front of him "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" He shot the beam hitting Jura into the wall "And to finish this, Blood Dragon's Horn!" Blood wrapped around Alex's hand and he slammed the blunt side against Jura's chest. Alex moved back, breathing heavily as his markings and aura disappeared. Jura stepped from the wall, stumbling.

"You can still move...I guess I lose." Alex fell to his knees.

"Good work...Alex." Jura collapsed. The crowd went silent.

"Jura is down! Alex is the winner!"

"I can't believe this! Alex took down Jura, one of the Wizard Saints!" Fairy Tail cheered and then a few members of the crowd clapped. More joined and more, until the whole arena was cheering. Alex smiled and stood.

"You see?! This is just the beginning! By the end of this year's Grand Magic Games Fairy Tail will be number 1!"Alex rose his fist in victory and gave Sting and Rough a smirk. Mabo came over.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty beaten up-Kabo."

"I'm heading to the infirmary right now...I think breaking that stone fist cracked a bone in my hand." Alex walked away, still hearing the roaring applause as he left.

He went to the infirmary and opened the door. As he opened it he saw Wendy lying on the bed, eyes opened and she turned to Alex, a look of surprise as she saw him.

"Alex...you're covered in blood!" He look down and see his chest is bleeding as well as his head.

"I had a battle in the arena today."

"Against who?"

"Jura. One of the Wizard Saints."

"That explains your wounds." Porlyusica said coming into view.

"How long have you been here?"

"I've been here since the beginning of the games to help any injured member of Fairy Tail. Looks like it was a good choice."

"Yeah...I got damaged...a lot in my battle."

"What were you expecting? You were facing Jura, a Wizard Saint. Let me guess the result, you lost?"

Alex smiled "I won. I defeated the Jura."

"You...beat a Wizard Saint? You're really something else, aren't you?"

"Wow, that's amazing Alex!" Wendy said happily.

"Yeah...but I don't feel so amazing." Alex heard footsteps in the hall and sat on one of the beds "It's about to get noisy in here." Alex said, and a moment later the door flew open and Natsu came in.

"Alex, I can't believe you defeated a Saint Wizard!"

"It was tough." Alex told him as the other Fairy Tail members walked in.

"I have to say you impressed me Alex." Makarov said "you managed to defeat one of the ten Saint Wizards."

"Yes I did...but I recall hearing that he was the weakest one of the ten."

"That's still an amazing feat for you have pulled off."

"Alex, if you don't mind me interrupting...how were you able to get so much stronger in three months? You were never this strong before." Erza pointed out.

"I know...but let's just say I had some help."

"From-"

"Can you leave?" Porlyusica asked "For one this is a place where people can rest, and secondly, I haven't checked his injuries out yet."

"All right. Come on everyone." Makarov said. Everyone slowly followed him out.

"You know no injury that isn't through my heart or something like that isn't really fatal to me, right?"

"You didn't want to say who you had help from. Did you?"

"...I guess so..."

"So I helped you."

"Then thank you." Alex laid back and thought 'Fairy Tail's first points...it can only get better from here.'

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Day

**First off I want to say this... I completely under estimated the strength of Dragon Force. After seeing how Dragon Force is in the anime...I can't believe how weak it seems in my story. Anyway, the vote is in, before I announce the winner I will say the pairing won't be a major part in the story, but Alex will still have a person that he feels...safer with and that understands his pain no matter who won, I also know some people will not be happy with outcome, but I hope that doesn't make you stop reading, anyway on to the point the winner between Kagura and Lisa is...with a few mere votes, Lisa! So with the result as it is, I hope it doesn't stop people from reading my story...anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 Start

Alex waked into the tavern where Fairy Tail was disappointed, and celebrating over Alex's victory over Jura. He walked in and all attention went to him. Fairy Tail cheered as he walked in.

"There's the victor of our team." Gajeel said happier then Alex ever saw him.

"You've made up for your recklessness in the maze." Laxus said.

"Thank you...I guess."

"Alex, you have grown since you've first joined Fairy Tail." Makarov said from the counter.

Alex smiled a bit "Fairy Tail changed me."

"Those points are just the start! Tomorrow you'll be behind us." Natsu shouted at him.

"Well, I'm not going to be fighting again for a while, my body couldn't handle another match."

"You did good nevertheless Alex." Erza said to him "You got strong in the last three months."

"Yeah...I kind of surprised myself as well."

"Alex, I think I should tell you something." Makarov said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Alex!" A voice called from behind. Alex went to turn and was instantly tackled to the ground.

"Ouch!" Alex shouted as his body hit the floor he looked at the one that tackled and was now on top of him, to see Lisa.

"Hey Alex." She said with a smile.

"Hey...why are you here...and can you get off me?"

"Oh sorry." She says as she pushes herself off of Alex. Alex gets to his feet, with a little difficultly.

"Now, why are you here?"

Before she responds Natsu shouts "Hey, you're the one that tried to kill Alex before! What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to try and defeat him here as well?" Gray asked getting ready.

She looked at them then lifted her shirt up a little to show a light red Fairy Tail mark on her side "Does this answer you?"

"I expected something like that." Alex said.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail?!" Gray said shocked.

"Gramps, what were you thinking?!" Natsu shouted at Makarov.

Alex spoke up "Stop. If she was going to kill me I would be dead. She spared me and helped me with my training. She is the reason I got so much stronger in the short time I had."

"That explains it." Erza said with a nod "You trained with another Blood Dragon Slayer to get stronger."

"That and the Second Origin helped...and even then I still needed my Blood Drive and Dragon Force."

"Alex, I need to talk to you about something." Lisa said "Can we go for a walk?"

Alex turns to her and notices she is being completely serious. Alex nods and she takes his hand and leads him towards the door.

"Be back at the inn by midnight!" Gajeel called.

"I will!" Alex called back as they left the tavern.

They left the tavern and walked for a while in silence. After a while Alex spoke.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"It's about your-" She started to say.

"Hey you!" A rough voice called out. Alex and Lisa turned to see three men come out.

"Me?" Alex asked looking at them.

"Yes you! What would we want with the girl? You're the Blood Dragon Slayer, aren't you."

Talking to me again? Alex thought "So what if I am?"

"If you get into an event or battle again, you will take a fall."

"You mean I'll surrender?"

"Of course that's what I mean! Are you that dense?"

"I'm not throwing anything." Alex said looking the leader in the eyes.

"Then we'll have to make you...understand the consequences of your actions!" They said getting ready to fight.

"Look." Alex said "I'm a little low on magic right now so-"

"Why do you think we are targeting you now?!"

"Alex, just restore your magic." Lisa whispered.

"All right." Alex rose his arm to his mouth and bit down hard, drawing blood, and drank. Alex let go after a while.

"All better."

"You drank your own blood?!"

"It's not as effective as other people's blood...but it works." Alex made his claws appear and then took a step to them "Are you sure you want to fight?" They stayed silent but stood their ground "Okay then." Alex dashed at them, knocking the leader into the other two "Leave now." Alex said glaring at them and the scrambled to their feet and ran.

"You held back there."

"So I did...what was it you wanted to talk about?" Alex said making his claws disappear as he turned to Lisa.

"It's about your Blood Drive and Dragon Force." She said as she started walking again.

"Whoa! What about them?" She kept walking silent for a moment longer.

"Not just yours. Mine too."

"What about them?" Alex said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"They aren't complete." She said looking into Alex's eyes.

"They aren't complete?" Alex asked "Can you explain what you mean?" He let go of her shoulders.

She started to walk again and Alex followed "I mean we haven't mastered either of them. You and me both have yet to achieve full power with those two moves."

"What are you talking about? When Blood Drive and Dragon Force are active can't you feel the strength flowing through your body?"

She turned slightly and smirked "I do. But that's not our full strength. We can get even stronger if we master it!"

"So what you are telling me is that the power I feel with the Blood Drive and Dragon Force is not as strong as they can be?"

"Exactly. If they are mastered we will be much, much stronger!"

Alex smiled "Then we need to train and...um...I'm a participant in the Grand Magic Games though..."

"We'll find time for training. Also I wanted to talk to you about that last magic skill I told you about. Do not use it at all...I don't even know why I told you and taught you it..."

"I'm not going to use a dangerous move like that unless I have no choice...and I don't think I'll ever be in that drastic of a situation."

She nodded thoughtfully "I believe you." A bell rung out signalling that it was 11pm. They both went silent for a moment.

"You should get back to the inn."

"Yeah I guess so." Lisa kissed him lightly.

"See ya." She said walking away.

Alex gave no thought to the kiss until he started his walk back. He found it odd that he didn't really care that she did that.

"I guess it's become a little more expected around her." Alex said as he felt his face grow hot again. He broke into a sprint and felt the cool night air against his face.

**-The Next Day-**

Everyone in the arena was watching the lacrima vision screens showing the participants in the event. This event was a race...along moving carts and the first one to get to the front and through the finish line won...the problem with this was the Fairy Tail A team member in this event was Natsu, who was motion sick. The Fairy Tail B team member was Gajeel, who now also got motion sickness, and even Sting of Sabertooth was motion sick.

"All three Dragon Slayers in this event are motion sick? Does that mean Laxus and Alex also do?" Mirajane asked looking at Laxus.

"Don't tell anyone." Laxus said calmly. Mirajane looked at Alex.

"I don't. I've never got motion sickness once."

"So you seem immune to it." She said with a smile.

"Too bad Gajeel insisting on joining it since Natsu did." Laxus said.

"Looks like we're not going to have many points today." Alex sighed as he turned from the screen and sat down. Just then Chapati Rola started to announce the places the tam came in.

"Seems like they are reaching the finish line." Alex listened and smiled as he heard that Natsu came in 6th, Gajeel came in 7th and Sting forfeited "Sabertooth suffered a heavy loss." Alex said unable to hide his happiness "Serves them right." Alex zoned out for a while until the battles started.

"The first match up of today is, from Lamia Scale, Toby Horhorta Vs Black Snake, from Raven Tail!" Alex didn't care about matches that didn't concern him, or any of his comrades. He heard the outcome though. Raven Tail had defeated Lamia Scale.

"Next match is, Elfman from Fairy Tail A Team Vs Bacchhus from Quarto Cerberus!" Alex stood and walked over to the railing so he could see the match. Elfman and Bacchhus came down into the arena. The fight began and Elfman was almost instantly overpowered. Bacchus was using a magic that focused magic into his hands and he was also fast, making it almost impossible for Elfman to do anything. They also made a bet that if Bacchhus won, he got both of his sisters and later in the match Elfman made him agree that if he won his guild name would be changed to Quarto Puppy for the remainder of the games. The battle was continuing on as Elfman got more and more beaten...until he used his Take Over magic to become like a lizard man, whose scales hurt their opponents that use physical attacks...like Bacchhus. Bacchus kept attack and eventually, he fell.

"Bacchhus is down! Elfman is the winner!" The crowd cheered.

"That was unexpected." Alex muttered walking back to his seat.

"The third battle is between Mirajane from Fairy Tail B team and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!"

"Looks like it's my turn." Mirajane said smiling.

"Good luck." Alex muttered "Even though I have no idea what she is like."

"Thanks." She said going down.

Alex stood up and moved to the railing again as the two participants went down to the arena.

"Let the battle begin! Kabo" Mabo said as he moved back. Almost instantly they take their clothes off, revealing swimsuits under them, and they start posing. The crowd instantly started cheering

"What the...?" Alex asks surprised.

]"Both Mirajane and Jenny are models for the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine." Laxus said with a smile "So instead of a normal battle it will be a posing battle."

"Wow...really?" Alex shook his head, he turned back to the battle to see the members of Mermaid Heel were now in the battle too, all dressed in bathing suit, and the crowd went wild. He looked to where Fairy Tail was and saw that the spirit of Mavis had a whole bunch of bathing suits. Alex could hear what they were saying with his Dragon Slayer enhanced ears. She was trying to convince the Fairy Tail girls to join in. Lisa was there listening and she looked over at Alex and as their eyes met she gave a devious smile. Alex kept his eyes locked with hers for a moment, before realizing what she intended.

"Oh great..."

**-Moments later-**

Alex watched in a short of disconnected interest. He was aware that all the Fairy Tail girls, Lisa included, were all on the field in swimsuits. Lisa kept glancing up at Alex, and each time their eyes met, she smiled. The worst part of this battle was the crowd kept cheering, and Alex was being deafened by it. Alex kept watching until the leader of Lamia Scale, a very old lady, decided to join in and jumped into an arena in a swimsuit. The cheering stopped instantly and everyone in the arena stared, looking terrified except Lisa who just placed a hand to your face and shook her head. Everyone but Mirajane and Jenny left the arena. Alex covered his mouth as he tried to hold in a laugh, but couldn't and started laughing, which is not something he usually does, over the sudden silent that followed when she jumped in. As Alex got in control, Laxus asked him.

"What's so funny?"

Alex chuckled a little more "The sudden silence."

"I see."

"The winner is Mirajane!" Alex turned back to see Mirajane in her battle form, one he had never seen and Jenny was mildly hurt. As the last battle was announced Alex looked at Lisa. Who was still in the swimsuit.

"She's crazy."

The battle between Kagura of Mermaid Heel Vs Yukino of Sabertooth Got intense quickly and Alex paid attention to it. Yukino was a spirit mage like Lucy and had the two zodiacs Lucy didn't, and managed to summon the 13th spirit later on, but Kagura managed to win with her sword style, never drawing her blade.

"That concludes the second day of the Grand Magic Games!"

Laxus, Juiva, Gajeel and Mirajane were leaving but Alex stood for a moment.

"Alex, are you coming?" Gajeel called out.

"Oh, um...yeah." Alex said turning to them. As he walked he turned back.

"Why do I suddenly feel so uneasy..." He muttered under his breath "This suddenly doesn't seem like a casual event...but could it be more?"

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8: Blood Drive Training

The second day of the Grand Magic Games end.

Chapter 8 Start

Alex stood on one of the many archways of the city, looking at the arena. The archway was near the tavern and he could hear the many voices of the Fairy Tail members celebrating a successful second day. He stood there, eyes locked on the arena until a voice called out.

"Hey!" Alex turned to see Lisa

"Hey." Alex responded.

"You wanted to meet?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I've found a time when we can start trying to master our Blood Drive and Dragon Force."

"Really? When?"

"I'm not going to say yet. Just meet me outside the arena tomorrow before the third day starts."

"Okay..." She said a little confused, but it quickly changed to a mischievous smile "How did you like the third battle of the day?"

Alex calmly responded "I kind of lost interest in the fight when I realized it was a posing battle and not a physical."

"Liar. I saw you watching it every time I looked up at you."

"I wasn't paying as much attention to the battle as the crowd at least."

"That's true. They were enjoying that a little too much." She said with a small laugh. Alex sat on the edge of the archway and returned his gaze back to the arena. Lisa followed his gaze and then looked back at him.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked

"No...not really."

"Not really? What's on your mind?" She sat beside Alex putting her hand on his.

Alex saw no reason not to say "As the final battle ended today, I suddenly felt an uneasy feeling...nothing I can think of would have caused that sudden feeling."

"It's probably nothing. It's most likely nervousness or excitement about the next days of the Games."

Alex shook his head "That sudden unease...It's unsettling and I think something is going to go wrong and destruction will follow soon after."

"Alex." She said her tone turning serious "If by any chance something does go wrong you have not only me, but you have all of Fairy Tail behind you, if something threatens any of us the whole guild will fight side by side, and the danger will be defeated."

Alex turned to her and looked into her eyes, allowing himself to stop denying the facts.

"Lisa..." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly, getting a look of pure surprise and a slight blush from Lisa and after a moment he moved back "Thanks." He said, resuming his former position, like nothing happened.

Lisa was stunned into silence for a moment before responding "It's no problem. We're part of the same guild now, we have to stick together and help each other in times of trouble."

**-The Next Morning-**

Alex was walking with his team to the arena, at the back. As they walked in, Alex stayed on the entrance and waited. After about 20 minutes of waiting Lisa arrived.

"Now are you going to tell me when we can start trying to train?" She asked immediately.

"Good morning to you too." Alex responded "Since you're here we can go now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can go and find a place to train now."

"But the third day is going to start soon...you can't just leave now."

"We have Cana as our reserve member. It's still a five person team."

"Even so you are still damaged from your fight, you aren't in any condition to train!"

"I'll be fine. I've been pushed far beyond my limits before."

"I guess that is true. You did manage to beat Sanguis and held up against me for a while."

"Now I'll repeat myself, we can go now."

Alex and Lisa had left the city, since neither of them knew how much damage their training might do.

"Any idea how to even start training either Blood Drive or Dragon Force?" Alex asked turning to Lisa.

"I just know that it requires a release of magic power."

"I'm guessing it requires more for Dragon Force then Blood Drive, right?"

"Yes. But like I said I know just about as much as you on the subject...so I don't exactly know how to use it either..."

"We know something. The mastered Blood Drive is stronger then the one we have now, it's the same with Dragon Force."

"That's true."

"Well, I guess we have to try and release more magic power when we use them." Alex said as he closed his eyes and focused. After a moment he felt his magic starting to move through his body. He waited a moment more.

"Blood Drive!" Alex felt the same aura appear around him and the same power flowing through his body "This isn't going to be easy." He said to Lisa as she activated hers as well.

"No, it's not. But we have to keep trying."

"To defeat Sting." Alex said.

"Sting? You mean that White Dragon Slayer?"

"You know him just by name?"

"Yeah. He's pretty famous." She said.

"That means I'll become famous for beating him." Alex smiled

**-That night-**

Alex had fallen to his knees as he stopped his magic.

"I can't understand you..." Lisa said "You can use moves you've only seen once like Blood Satellite, then there's moves like Blood Drive that you seem to be able to master in less then a day."

Alex was breathing heavily "What do you expect? I don't give up very easily."

"And that seems to have an effect on you...can you even move?"

"You mean at this very moment? No."

"Hopefully you're be able to move soon. Besides you shouldn't use Blood Drive if you can't handle it."

"I can handle it...just as long as I don't use a lot of magic before using it." A few moments later Alex stood "See, I'm perfectly fine."

"then we should head back to town and see how this day went." She said as she walked back towards the city, Alex behind her. They walked in silence for a while before Lisa spoke up.

"Alex...what was that last night?"

"What do you mean? On the archway?"

She nodded "Yeah."

"Are you talking about when we were sitting and I turned to you?" Alex asked, stalling.

"You know what I'm talking about...when you leaned forward-"

"And kissed you." Alex finished, keeping his demeanor.

"Exactly, you knew what I was talking about. You caught me by surprise, and I'm just wondering why...how do I explain this...?"

"Wondering why I allowed myself to reveal my feelings?"

"Not exactly...well kind of...I'm wondering why you chose that moment to take the act upon yourself." She said sounding a little awkward.

"Because I finally decided to come to terms with myself and how I feel..." Alex said now feeling his face grow hot.

Lisa smiled and took his hand in her own "Well it's good to know how you feel."

They got to the tavern and walked in. Fairy Tail was once again celebrating again successful day, with Fairy Tail A Team getting 15 points and Fairy Tail B Team getting 18 points. Fairy Tail turned as they walked in and Gajeel instantly shouted at Alex.

"Where were you?!"

"Calm down." Alex muttered "I decided to get a little training done."

"In the middle of the games?!"

"Look. My Blood Drive and Dragon Force aren't mastered yet. I need to have these mastered if I am in another event or battle."

"Wait..." Natsu started "You mean your Dragon Force isn't even mastered?!"

Alex shakes his head "Not quite mastered. I will master it within time...not sure if I will have it ready by tomorrow or the fifth day, but if I do, then these games are as good as ours.

**-The Next Day-**

The fourth day event had started, and since in took place in a sphere of water, all the participants wore swimsuits, and all but one of them were girls, and of course the crowd was eating it all up, cheering loudly.

"Dammit...do they always have to get so hyped up?" Alex said watching the event start. For Fairy Tail A, Lucy was taking part and for Fairy Tail B Juvia was. Sabertooth was using their reserve member, a female. The battle began with Juvia and Lucy using Aquarius, when the member of Sabertooth attacked the member of Quarto Puppy and took him out of the event. A lot was happening at once, until there were only three people left. Lucy, Juiva and the female from Sabertooth.

"Juvia might be able to win this." Alex said.

"No one can defeat her in water." Gajeel said just as Juvia got distracted and drifted out of the sphere and fell to the ground.

Alex sighed "Unless she gets distracted. At least Lucy is still in it." Alex pointed out looking back at the sphere. Lucy seemed to hold her own against her, but the battle quickly changed and Lucy was defeated and going towards the edge of the sphere, when she suddenly appeared back in front of the Sabertooth member, and started beating Lucy with no mercy. Punching and kicking her, making her reappear in front of her.

"Stop!" Natsu shouted.

"Stop the match! She's going to destroy her!"

Mabo declared the match over and the saber tooth member held Lucy out of the sphere and dropped her. Natsu and Gray rushed and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Alex was not in the least happy and he looked at the Sabertooth team, seeing Sting with a smirk.

"Making an enemy of me and all of Fairy Tail..." Alex muttered under his breath "They're going to regret their choices."

Chapter 8 End

**I caught up to the manga...that means the ending I had planned is not going to work and this story will most likely go to the end of The Grand Magic Games, and then I will start a fourth one to start the next huge arc...haven't decided if I should yet...anyway I had changed the description of this story because of the way Fairy Tail went. Also if you want to know the ending I had planned you can either pm me and I will type it out and send it to you, or I can type it in my free time and post it as an extra chapter. Either way, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Tag Battles

The Tag Battles Start and Alex realizes something during the battles.

Chapter 9 Start

Alex headed to the infirmary with the rest of The Fairy Tail B Team. Once they got there, they saw that Fairy Tail A Team was already there. Lucy was hurt but conscious at the moment and no serious injuries were visible. Natsu made sure she was okay before shouting.

"Sabertooth has gone too far this time!"

"They already went to far in my opinion." Alex said, standing near the door "Bad mouthing Fairy Tail, beating one of our members beyond what the event called for..." Alex decided not to mention the fact about what Sting had said about Fairy Tail getting destroyed.

"They're going to pay for what they did to Lucy!" Natsu shouted, basically ignoring Alex's comment. Just then the door opened and Makarov and Lisa walked in.

"I have news for everyone." Makarov said as he walked in "Since today is the fourth day there are tag battles, and with Raven Tail being disqualified, there are 7 teams...this number doesn't work for the tag battles so I've been told that the two Fairy Tail teams have to combine themselves."

"But what will happen to our points?" Gray asked.

"The lower of the two scores will be the new team's score."

"So we go down in the rankings..." Erza said.

"Yes. And that means only 5 members can take place in the events."

"Who are they?" Alex asked.

"The five members will be, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Alex." None of the other members argued.

Team Fairy Tail returned to the arena as the first battle started. It was between Quarto Puppy and Blue Pegasus. The Blue Pegasus members were Ichiya and someone in a bunny costume. The Quarto Puppy's members were Bacchus and Rocker

"It's time. Reveal yourself." Ichiya said to the bunny.

The person nodded and took hold of the head and pulled it off, revealing an Exceed that looked like Ichiya, in other words it was his Edolas counter part. Everyone in the arena went silent in shock.

"T-there are two I-Ichiyas...?" Erza muttered before fainting. Ichiya started to talk about how he got lost in a forest, and stumbled across the Exceed settlement and a friend ship between the two started and how the Exceed joined Blue Pegasus. As he finished Bacchus sprinted towards them, dealing a heavy hit to the Exceed version of Ichiya, taking him out of battle immediately.

"Two on one...the odds are against him." Gray pointed out.

"Even for a mage as strong as Ichiya, this battle looks hopeless." Erza, who had regained consciousness, said.

As Erza said that, Rocker used his Drilling Rock magic and kicked Ichiya back, and Bacchus attacked using his drunken hand to hand skills. They kept attacking him, until Ichiya fell to the ground. Just when it looked like he was down, Ichiya got back to his feet and used his perfume magic and started growing in size, getting bigger muscles, and becoming twice his original size. He walked towards the two and they went to attack again, but Ichiya, somehow stopped them with a smile, and then punched them both, sending them into a wall knocking them out.

"Quarto Puppy is down! Blue Pegasus is down!"

People cheered as Ichiya went over to his counter part, making sure he was okay. Once they left the field the next battle started. Lamia Scale VS Mermaid Heel. The Lamia Scale members were Lyon and Yuka VS Kagura and Millianna. As the battle started Millianna started fighting alone and was having trouble with Lyon and Yuka, but was quickly finding a way to damage them both, and avoiding most attacks herself, but Lyon seemed to get tired of fighting her and used some offensive magic.

"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" The ice beast comes appears from the circle and dashes towards Millianna, taking her down, making Kagura step up. She takes Yuka down immediately, and then Lyon decides to use his full power and makes three ice animals and proceeds to get to attack Kagura. But she easily stops them and destroys them and just as she is about to defeat Lyon, time runs out, resulting in a draw. Both Lyon and Kagura help up their hurt comrades and they return to their teams.

"Now for the fight you've all been awaiting! From Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gajeel Vs Sting and Rouge!"

"Natsu," Alex says "Make sure you defeat them."

Natsu nods "You can count on it." Both teams go down to the battle field.

"The battle between Dragon Slayers starts now!" Sting and Rouge get ready to attack Natsu and Gajeel, only to notice Natsu and Gajeel are already at them, and they both take a punch to the face hitting them back. The crowd goes silent, and continue watching as Natsu and Gajeel block every attack Sabertooth throws at them, and react with there own attacks. Gajeel managed to hit Rouge upwards and Natsu grabbed him, throwing him at Sting as he uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Both the Sabertooth mages get up and their magic starts to increase.

"Here it comes." Alex mutters "Their Drives."

"White Drive!" Sting shouts as a white aura surrounds his body.

"Shadow Drive!" Rouge shouts, a black aura surrounding his body. Alex noted the amount of magic power that they had and nodded as he realized it was near the same amount he himself now had when he activated his Blood Drive. The Twin Dragon Slayers started to fight back, and win, Natsu taking Sting on and Gajeel taking Rouge. Alex noticed, as did many of the speculators, that when Gajeel hit Rouge his body turned to shadows and reformed behind Gajeel, allowing him to get a hit on him, knocking Gajeel to the ground. Alex turned his attention to Natsu and saw that a magic circle was on his stomach, from Sting's attack.

"That's gives me an idea." Alex smiled. Natsu burned the mark off and runs at Sting, who tries to punch him, but Natsu ducks and brings his fist into Sting's face knocking him back and Gajeel grabbed Rouge's hand as he attacked, and he elbowed him in the face. Sting gets an annoyed look on his face and a huge amount of light magic appears around him and compresses into his body he runs at Natsu and shouts.

"Holy Nova!" He swings his fist at Natsu, causing an explosion of light.

"What amazing power!" Erza shouts of over the sound of the explosion.

"I bet Natsu can handle that though." Alex said. The light from the explosion stopped and revealed Natsu, grabbing Sting's arm, punching him yet again. Natsu and Gajeel seemed unstoppable and kept up their assault until both Sting and Rouge were on the ground.

"Is this it for Sabertooth? Has Fairy Tail defeated them?"

"Looks like it's over." Gray said.

"No." Alex said "They haven't used full power yet."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked him confused. As she asks both Sabertooth mages get to their feet.

"Watch."

Both mages start to get magic surrounding them and their magic power starts to increase to levels above even what Alex expected.

"This is Dragon Force at it's fullest?!" Alex muttered as he took a step back "This power is insane...maybe..." Alex took off down the hall behind him, without anyone noticing right away.

The battle ended with Natsu defeating both Dragon Slayer single handily, after he pushed Gajeel in a mine cart and sent it underground. Lisa approached Erza and Gray as they headed to the infirmary

"Where's Alex?" She asked

"I don't know...he was watching the battle, but he disappeared halfway through." Gray told her,

"He didn't say a word to either of us." Erza added.

"Okay...I guess I'll try and find him then." She said leaving the arena and searching around the city. She looked in all the likely places he would be, the inn, the tavern, the archway near the tavern, but so far she couldn't find him. She realized there was one place she hadn't checked and left the city. She went to where they had trained and saw Alex, standing in the middle of the field.

"Alex!" She called out, but Alex didn't react, but instead collapsed where he stood. She ran over to him and immediately felt his lack of Magic Power.

"What were you doing out here?"

**-One Day Later- **

Alex opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He looked around and knew where he was. He was in the inn. He got to his feet and smiled as he remembered where he had been.

"How did I get here though." He walked over to the door and as he reached for the door knob, the door opened quickly and knocked him to the ground. He stayed there for a moment before sitting up.

"Be careful when you open a door." He muttered as he held his head.

"Oh, you're awake." Alex looked up to see Lisa.

"Yes...I am."

"Good. Come down stairs now." She said leaving the room and Alex followed. As he got there he saw the whole guild was gathered.

"You're awake, that means you can be in the event tomorrow." Makarov said "Alex sit." Alex did as he was told "You missed a lot. Fairy Tail is now in first. Yet something unexpected happened...Lucy has been arrested because she is thought to have been an accomplish to a dangerous plan. Which is why we have devised a plan." Makarov explained the plan to him.

"I see. While me and the others are in the event-"

"The other team will try and save Lucy." Makarov finished.

"Sounds good." Alex nodded.

"You're all dismissed now, so go an rest up for the event tomorrow."

Alex got up and walked out of the inn to get some cool air and Lisa followed him.

"Why were you out in the plain by yourself?" She asked him.

"I decided to try and use Dragon Force."

"You can't master that in a day...and I found you pretty much passed out..."

"I know. It was a stupid thing to do, but seeing them use Dragon Force made me realize that they far surpass me in strength."

"Well just try and avoid them in the final event, unless you need to fight them and then you won't have to worry."

Alex smiles and kisses her "Yeah. I know." The inn door opens and Gajeel looks at them a moment, then looks directly at Alex.

"Alex, we need you in here. We're going to devise a fail-proof strategy."

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10: Rematch

The final event of the Grand Magic Games begins.

Chapter 10 Start.

Alex stood alongside his team. Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Juvia, who had taken Natsu's place since he insisted on being part of the team that saved Lucy, along with Wendy, and Mirajane. Alex stood waiting for the gong, meaning that the final event of the Grand Magic Games, a battle that takes place in the whole city, had begun. The max number of points a team can get is 45, 1 for each member of a guild they take out and 5 for any of the leaders, which meant that anyone could win the Grand Magic Games.

"Who's going to be the leader?" Alex asked no one in particular.

"If it's by strength it should be either you or Erza." Gray answered.

"Why them? Why not me?" Gajeel asked, angry.

"Face it Gajeel. Me and Erza far out rank you in strength."

"Are you trying to start a fight right now?!"

"Alex" Erza cut in "Who do you think should be the leader?"

"Dragon Slayers have more endurance, and a wide range of magic, but then again you're the only S-class Wizard. I think you should be the leader."

"Then I guess it's settled." Erza said and a moment later the Gong rang out.

"It's time." Alex muttered as they stayed where they were.

All the teams started to move, but Fairy Tail and back in the arena Makarov was shouting.

"You can't win by just standing there! Move and fight!"

Mavis smiled "My calculations are all going just as I planned."

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked looking at her.

"It's time. Fairy Tail Star Formation!" Just then Fairy Tail made it's move, all five splitting up as Mavis instructed them to. Alex was heading to the east to meet up with a Wizard that Mavis was sure he could beat.

"I wonder how accurate her calculations are..." Alex muttered as he ran through the city "I heard that she is an amazing strategist, but could she really know so much just from seeing their fighting style in the battles and events?" Alex thought back to the conversation and tried to recall every action he was told to do. He looked around and saw that he had come to Honey Bone inn.

"When I arrive here, I was told to do this." Alex moved quickly and entered the alley between the inn and another build and waited for a few moments "Nothing is happening." Alex muttered, and he was about to leave the alley when Lyon of Lamia Scale ran by, not noticing Alex.

"Well...I guess that leaves without a doubt that I should trust her...but her tactic isn't leading me to the one I want to fight..." Alex left alley and kept moving, deciding to do as Mavis said since his opponent was one that he would need to take out. He was told to keep moving east which he did for the next 15 minutes before getting confronted by Orga of Sabertooth. Alex stopped running as they made eye contact.

"Mavis never mentioned this." Alex muttered "Orga of Sabertooth. You use Black Lightning if I recall correctly."

"I do. But my lighting is the lighting of a God! I am the Lightning God Slayer." Alex would have been more surprised if he hadn't been told of God Slayers the night before, just in the slim chance one of the calculations were off, which this one was "And you are Alex, The Blood Dragon Slayer."

"That I am." Alex said watching Orga carefully.

"Then let's begin!" Orga said sending bolts of lightning at Alex. Alex watched carefully before rolling to the side and raising his hand.

"Blood Lance!" Alex said as he got up and ran not leaving himself vulnerable for even a moment. Orga easily dodged the lance even with the increased speed it had thanks to Alex's training. Alex kept moving as Orga tried to strike him down with lightning, and easily dodged. Alex jumped onto a build and looked down at him as Orga looked up at him.

"Well I have to say, your lighting seems pretty powerful. I'd hate to actually feel it if it were to hit me." Red wings formed on Alex's back "So I'll defeat you before I feel that." Alex jumped down towards him "Blood Dragon's Wing Attack!" Both of the wings came down at Orga, but he unexpectedly held them both back, despite the speed and strength behind them. Alex tried to overpower him but couldn't, and his wings disappeared, give Orga an opening as he ran and punched Alex with a lightning covered fist, sending him not just into, but through a building. Alex quickly regained his sense and came from the same hole that was created by his entry.

"I was right...it does hurt." Alex said as he placed a hand to his cheek "Now it's my turn!"Binds Of Blood!" As the binds shot at Orga and he moved back, Alex circled around and rose his hand "Blood Blizzard!" The needles flew and a few connected with Orga as he was still dodging the binds as well, but Alex wasn't finished. He jumped in to the air and put both his arms together and blood wrapped around them creating a shape just like Alex's Horn Attack, only bigger.

"Blood Dragon's Great Horn!" Alex came down with great speed and force, and with Orga still being distracted, landed a heavy hit on him, taking him to the ground, and pushing him a few inches into it. The blood around Alex's arms disappeared and he looked down at Orga "One down." Alex turned and felt a hand grab his ankle. He didn't even have time to turn before a jolt of pain shot through his body, taking him to his knees, the grip around Alex's ankle released. He heard the sound of crackling electricity and was suddenly sent forward in a black wave of lightning. Alex's whole body went numb, but he still managed to get up.

"I observed you on the first day. You use agility and the speed of your blood forming to damage and take down your enemies."

"I should have known some people observed me."

"You are thought of a threat to many of the guilds. You did take down a Wizard Saint."

"I made an impression. I can't let people bad mouth Fairy Tail, the former and soon to be #1 Guild!" Alex said with a smirk.

"Well, let's see if you can back those words up." Orga said shooting another wave of lightning at Alex.

"Blood Dragon Scales!" Blood wrapped around his body, taking the form of scales as he ran head first into the lighting.

"You really think your scales can stand up to my lightning!?" Orga said with a small laugh. Alex burst from the lightning.

"I do think so!" Alex said as two curved blood blades came from his wrists. He slashed down and across Orga's chest cutting through skin but not enough to be fatal. Alex jumped back as he made the scales and the blades disappear. Orga remained standing.

"I'm impressed." Alex said truthfully "I dealt a lot of damage to you and yet you still stand."

"I'm not an average mage."

"You're a God Slayer." Alex pointed out when another enemy appeared. Both Alex and Orga turned to see the newcomer "There we go, this is what Mavis said would happen." Standing there was Jura.

"Looks like I've come across two strong mages. Mind if I join?"

"Like we can say no?" Alex said with a smirk.

"Then allow me to make my move right away." Jura ran at Orga and dodged a blast of lightning and then his Orga in the neck, taking him down instantly.

Alex was mildly surprised and slightly annoyed "He was mine..." Alex muttered.

"You couldn't take him down, so I did it for you.' He turned to him "Alex, Hero Of Magnolia, we have come face to face again. I'm going to get you back for what you did on the first day."

"Oh, you mean how I beat you? Also, The Blood Dragon Slayer is a title I deserve more then the one you used."

"When people hear your name they think of the man that defeated the dragon that was going to destroy Magnolia. They don't think of the fact that you're a Dragon Slayer until after they think that, therefore the title of Hero fits you better."

Alex shook his head "Whatever. This event isn't a time for talking. Are we going to have a rematch, or are you just going to keep talking?"

Jura smirked "Ready yourself!"

**-Back at the arena-**

"Alex and Jura have come face to face yet again! Will the outcome of this match end like their first battle or will Jura redeem himself and take down The Hero Of Magnolia?!" The announcer shouted.

"First? Are you sure pitting Alex against Jura was the best idea?" Makarov asked.

Mavis smiled "Of course. Alex has proven himself against him once already, and that was only four days ago. He'll prevail again today."

"But there's no way Jura will pull any punches and chances are he knows Alex's tactics and skills since he's the one who actually fought him."

Mavis just smiled again "Trust me. He'll defeat Jura once again."

**-Back to Alex and Jura-**

Neither one made a move, they were just staring each other down, waiting for even the slightest movement from the other. Once one of them made the first move the battle would start and neither one of them would catch a break from the other. Alex knew if he attacked first he might be able to catch him off guard with the speed of his blood forming, and even if Jura dodged he would still be able to avoid his retaliating. Jura must have realized Alex's casting speed was higher as well, because as Alex was about to attack Jura rose his hand, causing a pillar to arise under Alex and throwing him up into the air.

"And so the battle begins." Alex muttered as he formed a chain of blood around his arm. He aimed his palm at a nearby building and pulled himself onto it. Jura had already started another move making a stone fist fly at Alex. Alex jumped over it, and remembered to late that Jura could control it. The fist turned upwards and hit Alex directly, sending him up.

"Blood Chain!" Alex shot the chain to the ground "Retract!" The chain tensed and pulled him straight to the ground. He turned to Jura.

"You think I'm the weakest of the Ten Saint Wizards, correct?"

"I heard that seven years ago."

"Well I am now the fifth strongest one of the ten, and I will not be defeated by you twice!"

"Fifth? Then it must have been pretty embarrassing to have lost to a wizard that isn't even a Saint Wizard." Alex said, mocking him.

"It was. The outcome will be different this time though."

"We're see." Alex muttered as he made his claws appear. He dashed at Jura, knowing exactly what he was about to do. Jura moved his hand, and a pillar rose and came at Alex. He rolled to the side, only to feel his foot get stuck. He looked down to find his foot encased in stone.

"Damn..." Alex muttered. Jura smirked and made two pillars of stone rise and come down at Alex.

"Blood Dragon Shield!" He made the shield with one hand and held it at one side "Blood Dragon Shield!" He did the same with his other hand and one pillar hit each shield.

"Pretty impressive, but how long can you hold them?" Jura said as he made the pillars use more pressure. Alex felt it and applied more force, and while he was holding them back he started to kick at the stone around his ankle. He was chipping it away slowly, but he wouldn't be able to hold the pillars back for long enough. He gave a glance to Jura, noticing that he rose his hand and a brown magic circle appeared.

"Fuck!" Alex swore as the large stone fist flew at him, landing a direct hit on him. Alex was sent back, rolling on the ground, coming to a stop a few yards away, making no move to stand up.

"Come now Alex, that couldn't be all you had. Stand up and show me the strength you did in our first battle."

Alex moved and got to his knees, hand on his chest "That hurt...you never got me with that move in the arena..."

Jura hit the ground with his palm, making a stone fist come from the ground below Alex, hitting him skyward, but Jura wasn't done and brought the fist up towards Alex, hitting him up again. Alexhit the ground hard.

"Remember what I said. I'm not going to hold back against you again, I am going full force, and I expect you to do the same!"

Alex coughed a bit of blood and smiled "Full Force?" Alex laughed a little "My full force is way too much for you to handle!"

"That's pretty tough talk for someone that hasn't landed a hit yet."

Alex pushed himself up "I haven't landed a hit...yet. That's about to change now." A red aura appeared around Alex "Blood Drive!" He shouted as the red aura got darker and compressed around his entire body.

"That's a little different from before." Jura pointed out.

"That's because it's now mastered. When I first fought you, it wasn't even at full power."

"Then shoe me the strength it gives you!" He made the stone fist fly towards Alex again. Alex smirks as he rises one hand and stops the fist completely.

"This is it? I thought you said no holding back." Alex tightened his grip and the stone fist broke apart.

Jura looked at him surprised "Is that the full strength of it?"

"Pretty much." Alex suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Jura's throat "Let's see how you like this." Alex smirked. A moment later Jura got an endured look on his face.

"W-what is t-this!?" He asked, obviously in pain.

"A skill granted upon masters of the Blood Drive. I am boiling your blood. If I wanted to I could kill you within a few seconds...but I'm just keeping it so you're in pain." Jura groaned and managed to swing at Alex, and Alex let go and moved back. Jura looked confused.

"The pain's gone..."

"I need to stay in contact with the enemy though."

Jura smirked "Thanks for telling me!" He made a ring of pillars around Alex, trapping him in a round area.

Alex looked around and decided not to wait for Jura's next attack. He rose his hand and aimed it at where he thought Jura was.

"Piercing Blood Lance." Alex shot the lance, but this one was different, instead of a cone shaped tip, the tip was twisted in a way so it could easy drill through any resistance. It broke through one of the pillars and he heard Jura's sound of pain. Alex jumped onto the pillars and saw hat Jura's shoulder had been completely pierced. Alex didn't hesitate and made a few throwing knifes at Jura, not hitting him, but surrounding him.

"You hit me with the lance, but you can hit me with a few knifes?" Jura mocked.

"Look just under the blades." Jura did so and saw magic circles were formed in them.

"Wait...don't tell me..."

Alex smiled "Blood Discharge!" The knifes around Jura suddenly exploded "Are you finally done, or do you insist on continuing?" Alex shouted into the smoke and was answered by yet another stone fist that he broke with one hit. Jura was still standing, but he was heavily hurt.

"I will not lose to you again!" Jura shouted as the ground started to shake. Alex lost his balance for a moment before regaining it. He looked at Jura and found him surrounded by his magic power, eyes closed and hands together,

"What the hell is this!?" Alex asked knowing this was not going to end well.

Jura opened his eyes suddenly "Mt. Fuji! He shouted as the ground under Alex started to break, and suddenly a huge beam of magic power came from the ground, covering Alex.

**-To the Arena again-**

"Alex has just been hit by one of Jura's strongest moves! This move scored the amazing score of 8544 points on the MPF, which was only beaten by Cana's Fairy Glitter! Yajima, do you think this is the end of the fight?"

He nodded "I hate to say this, but I think Fairy Tail has lost that battle."

**-Back to Alex and Jura again-**

The landscape was completely destroyed and Alex lay unmoving, in the middle of the crater that the move created.

"Looks like you've fallen. This battle is-"

"Not over yet!" Alex said hand clutching his chest, and having trouble breathing.

Jura's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise "How are you still standing after that?!" Alex remained silent as he drew his his with his free hand and threw it up and released a stream of blood at it. The blood covered weapon fell into his hand and he smiled.

"Blood Weapon Transformation." Alex held the handle of the sword as it stretched out until it took the shape of a bow, an arrow appeared in the bow, ready to fire.

"You think I'll just stand here and allow that to hit me?" Jura asked.

"You have no choice." As Alex said those words, chains of blood came from under Jura and wrapped around him tightly, holding him in place.

"No...I can't be defeated by you twice!"

"You don't have a choice. Blood Bow: Finishing Shot!" The arrow shot from the bow and shot right through Jura's chest, bringing him to his knees and then flat on the ground "This victory is mine." The red aura around Alex disappeared and he fell flat to.

"Dammit...I can't stay down...If I fall here Jura will get the points since he took me down..." Alex rose his arm to his mouth and bit down hard, drinking the blood that rushed out. After a moment he was able to stand, but he kept drinking as he moved slowly away from the battle area. As he moved far enough he let go and leaned against a wall.

"That was close...damn my chest still hurts...but I need to do what I've wanted to since these games started." Alex shot an orb of blood into the sky "Blood Third Eye." Alex closed his eyes and he could basically see the whole city from a bird's eye view after a moment he smiled "There you are." Alex started to jog as fast as his wounded body would allow. As he neared the area where his target was he jumped onto a building and made his claws appear. He went to the edge of the building and looked down at his blond target. He sat against a building, just waiting.

"Hey!" Alex called getting his attention.

"How did you manage to find me?" Sting asked standing up.

"Easily. But I'm not going to say how."

"Let me guess you are here to challenge me?"

"You could say that...but I think of it as my revenge for you bad mouthing me and Fairy Tail. Prepare yourself Sting, for you are about to feel the full force of a Blood Dragon Slayer!"

Chapter 10 End


	11. Chapter 11: Blood Vs White

Alex starts his fight with Sting.

Chapter 11 Start

Most of the crowd cheered as Alex gained his victory over Jura, for the second time.

"And Alex has defeated Jura again! Even with Jura's Mt. Fuji Alex still managed to defeat him!"

"See?" Mavis said if a smile "Alex managed to win like I said."

"I guess it was wrong of me to doubt you first." Makarov said "Was that the only plan you had for Alex to follow?"

"Yeah, I told him after the battle to lie low for a while."

"Um...he's doesn't seem to be lying low..." Makarov said as he looked at the screen and saw him come face to face with Sting.

"...he disobeyed me..." She sniffled a little "I'm not sad at all...really." She said starting to cry a little.

**To Alex**

Sting looked at Alex a minute and then shook his head.

"You challenging me like that? Look at yourself! You look as though you've already been beaten."

Alex shrugged "I got into a fight with your guild's Olga and the Jura, so it should be understandable that I look how I do."

"You had to fight them both and you still stand? That's pretty impressive"

"Enough talking." Alex sprinted at Sting and slashed at him, but Sting easily moved out of range.

"You're pretty impatient." He smiled "Roar Of The White Dragon!" He shot a white laser and hit Alex directly pushing him back into a building. Alex still stood and looked down at where the laser hit him and saw it was burned a bit. Alex gave him an odd look.

"That's it? I expected one of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth to be stronger." Alex replied.

"If I used my full force you would have died."

"Prove it. Don't hold back just because I'm weakened!" Alex said as he rose his arm, which still had a little blood running from it after he bit it with his fight with Jura and bit down on it once again, making the blood start running out anew. Sting watched him as he drank and after a few moments Alex let go of his arm.

"Feeling better now?" Sting asked mockingly.

"I'm sick of you talking..." Alex said "Blood Blizzard!"He rose his hand and needles flew out towards Sting, who jumped to the side. Sting ran at Alex and punched him in the face and Alex just smiled.

"Blood Dragon Spines!" Sharp spines came from every exposed part of Alex's body, and Sting moved back, suffering a few minor cuts.

"That was new..." Sting muttered.

"My blood has no limit to the shapes it can take on." Alex said as he watched Sting intently.

"Even so you haven't mastered the Blood Drive or your Dragon Force."

"I know…I was misinformed the first time I talked to you and Rouge…I was told by another Blood Dragon Slayer I hadn't mastered them…and after seeing yours I confirmed that."

"Another Blood Dragon Slayer. And yet you still challenge me, a Dragon Slayer that has mastered both my White Drive and Dragon Force?"

"Yes. I need to get you back for what you said about Fairy Tail…and just for my personal satisfaction. Also you have your facts wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Alex said as the red aura started to appear "Blood Drive." Alex muttered as the red aura got darker and compressed around him "Behold, my mastered Blood Drive!"

"That's pretty surprising. You managed to master it after your first day battle."

"That's right. Are you going to activate your White Drive, or am I going to have to force you to?"

"Like you really-" As soon as those words left Alex's mouth he dashed beside Sting and delivered a kick to his face, sending him into, and through one of a building's brick walls. Alex waited a moment and then jumped from his spot as a White laser shot from the building. Sting walked out, with a white aura around him.

"Good. You understand even with the injuries I took I can still take you down."

"I have to say, your Blood Drive seems impressive, but you are still no match for my White Drive."

"Stop acting so tough and prove yourself." Alex said as he took a breath "Roar Of The Blood Dragon!" Alex shot the red beam and Sting dodged it, as Alex's roar continue on until it hit a building, completely obliterating it.

"I missed..."

Sting appeared in front of Alex and let loose a flurry of punches and Alex easily dodged them, matching Sting's speed. Alex smiled as he took notice of a pattern in Sting's punches and then found an opening, slamming his fist into Sting's jaw, knocking him air born. Alex made throwing knifes appear in his hands and he threw them at Sting and he only managed to avoid two, allowing the other six to enter his body. Alex jumped up and flipped, slamming his leg into Sting's chest, sending him to the ground. Alex smiled as he watching the knifes with the magic circle once again engraved on them and they exploded, making a cloud of smoke. Alex placed his hands together and then moved them apart, causing the crescent blade of blood appear in between them.

"Blood Blade!" The blade shot into the smoke and then Alex readied one more move "Roar of The Blood Dragon!" He unleashed the crimson beam into the smoke and then waited. The smoke cleared and Sting was revealed to be on his knees. He was breathing a little heavy.

"Are you done Sting?" Alex said mocking him.

"You wish..." He stood up and Alex felt his body pulsing with magic and a moment later a pillar of white magic surrounded him.

"Here it comes." Alex mutter as white markings appeared on Sting.

"You will regret what you just did! You will now face the true power of Dragon Force!" Sting disappeared for a moment then reappeared in front of Alex, releasing a blizzard of punches, to fast for Alex to see, and hit him with each and every one. The final punch sent Alex to the ground.

"This is what Dragon Force is." Sting said standing over Alex "This battle will end in your defeat no matter what you do. I suggest you stay down."

Alex started to laugh a little "This battle isn't over yet." Alex drew his sword and slashed at Sting and he easily dodged.

"Such a futile attempt."

Alex pushed himself to his feet "Really? Maybe I wanted you to move away from me." Alex's aura disappeared.

"Dispel your Blood Drive? What are you thinking?"

Alex shook his head "I didn't dispel my Blood Drive." Just then a pillar of crimson magic surrounded Alex.

"W-what?! This is..."

Markings appeared over Alex's body that looked like recently received bloody scars. His iris turned pure black as the whites of his eyes turned completely red. His teeth also grew sharper and fang-like.

"Behold Sting" Alex said with a smirk "The Blood Dragon Slayers Dragon Force!"

Chapter 11 End

**Shorter then I would have liked...well anyway I'll make up for that next chapter...but unfortunately I have a project that needs doing and then after that I'm going away fro about a ****week...the project will be worked on for a week, but if I'm lucky I can squeeze in time, or finish the project sooner and get one more chapter in before I go away for the week. Anyway we'll see what happens, good day/night to you all.**


	12. Chapter 12: Blood Dragon Slayer's Force

**You're welcome. I managed to get another chapter up before I left for three days, so enjoy since I will be gone for three days starting Wednesday around 10am.**

Alex and Sting both fight to prove whose Dragon Force is stronger.

Chapter 12 Start

Everyone in the arena went silent, even the announcers didn't know what to say. Makarov and all of Fairy Tail, including Mavis and Lisa were silent. After a moment Makarov muttered.

"That's Alex's Dragon Force..."

"That's nothing like Sting's..." Mavis said and turned to Lisa "Did you know he had that?"

Lisa shook her head "No...he didn't tell me he could do this...I didn't even know that's what it would be like."

Finally the announcers started again "This is Alex's Dragon Force! No body expected that Alex's Dragon Force would turn out to as strong as this! Will Alex be able to defeat Sting, even after his fight with Jura?! This is going to be a battle no body will want to miss!"

**Back to the two Dragon Slayers**

Alex was smirking as Sting went speechless for a minute.

"What's wrong Sting? Where did all that confidence go?"

"You mastered Dragon Force...when did you have time for that?" Sting demanded.

"After I saw yours and Rouge's Dragon Force, I tried to master it and within an hour I had it down."

"You mastered Dragon Force after seeing it at full strength once?!"

"Yeah. Also I think A Blood Dragon Slayer's Dragon Force is harder to learn. I mean my body changes much more then yours in this stage."

"You still won't defeat me!" Sting dashed at him.

"Also Dragon Force bestows a pretty useful ability onto me." Alex smiled as Sting went to punch him in the face and at the last moment before he connected scales appeared taking the hit "My blood can form from anywhere, instantly and" Alex paused for a minute as blood compressed around his fist and he punched Sting directly in the face sending him into the ground hard "using Dragon Force makes it so my moves activate with no magic circle and by the time you blink my moves are already upon you."

Sting stood up and his fist got covered in white magic he runs at Alex "Holy Nova!" He punches forward and a huge explosion engulfs the area. Sting jumps back, landing on a building, thinking Alex will attack in the cover of smoke. Sting stood watching the smoke for a moment.

"Where are you looking?" A voice said from behind him before he got blasted off the building and into the hard pavement "You need to be more careful." Alex called from the building.

"How did you get behind me so quickly?"

"Easily." A small cyclone of blood arose under Alex and he disappeared and reappeared behind Sting "Like this." Alex swung his fist again, but this time Sting caught it.

"You think Sabertooth can be beaten so easily? Sabertooth will not lose to Fairy Tail!" Sting tightened his grip on Alex's arm and Stings other arm got the white magic around it again "Holy Nova!" He punched forward, his fist actually hitting Alex, before the explosion appeared. Sting moved back again and waited for a counter attack, but none came. The smoke cleared and Alex was still standing, but had a bit of blood coming from the counter of his mouth, and cuts over his body.

"Ouch..." Alex muttered examining his body.

"Looks like your blood defence isn't absolute."

"Nope. Only if I'm prepared for it." Alex wiped the blood from his mouth "But that won't happen again." Alex said as blood wrapped around his hands, forming his claws.

"A basic move like that won't help you defeat me," Sting said calmly.

"We're see about that." Alex ran at Sting and Sting prepared himself. As they got closer Alex pulled his claw back and swung at Sting, who swiftly dodged to the side. Alex smiled as a spike came from his shoulder and stabbed into Sting's chest, catching him off guard. Alex went a short distance more, before turning to Sting.

"Didn't I already say my blood can form from anywhere instantly? You weren't careful enough." Alex ran at him and swung at him, but Sting stopped it.

"I might not have been careful enough, but you're being reckless." Sting said punching Alex in the stomach and then moved back.

"That's all the strength you can put into a punch? Oh well." Alex went to move but didn't, or couldn't.

Where Sting had hit him a magic circle appeared "Dammit...not this..."

Sting smirked "You forgot about that." He jumped into the air "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting released the build up of magic, engulfing Alex and the whole area in the white blast. Sting landed.

"That should be enough." The blast faded away and as the smoke did too Alex came into view. He was still standing and had his arm up with his Blood Dragon Shield broken in two and his Blood Dragon Scales covering his body.

"How did you manage to break free from the magic circles hold?" Alex nodded towards where the magic circle was and saw that there were several wounds in Alex's side "You used your own magic to damage the magic circle, making it incomplete."

"Yes..." Alex looked around at the damage that had been caused so far "Looks like this whole area might be destroyed by the time our match is finished." Alex's scales disappeared and wings formed on his back, these ones smaller then the ones he had before, and blood also formed around his feet to his knees.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Sting asked as he got ready to counter.

"I'll show you." Alex ran at sting, his speed increased by the wings and the blood around his legs.

Sting moved back "What happened to your speed before?"

"That was a move that teleported me, it had nothing to do with speed." Alex kept up chasing Sting and Sting moved in to meet him as blocked the others fist with their own. Alex smirked as a small blade appeared from his finger and shot into Sting's arm. Sting didn't move.

"You think a minor wound will make me move from you when I can do this! Roar Of The White Dragon!" The laser hit Alex, and Sting and Alex disconnected. Alex's scales had appeared in time to block the hit.

"That's annoying." Sting muttered.

The scales disappeared and Alex licked a little blood from the blade from his finger "Blood Link established."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean my move was a success."

"If you mean the small wound then that won't stop me."

"Of course that alone won't stop you." Alex drew his sword and placed his left hand on the blade and pulled the blade across his palm, drawing blood.

"What are you-huh?" Sting paused as he looked at his left palm, now bleeding too "How am I bleeding? You never cut me there!"

"Blood Link. When I gave you that wound in your arm I injected a small amount of my own blood into you, and when I licked the tip of the blade I took your blood into my body, in other words we are now linked. Any damage I do to myself you will now suffer and any damage done to me by you, you will also suffer."

"You're not serious..."

"I am." Alex said stabbing into his foot and Sting reacted by jumping back a little "See? With this move I could kill you a number of ways that wouldn't kill me. Bleeding to death mainly. I can inflict fatal wounds onto you from a distance and still live. Like cutting my arm off, we would both lose an arm but you would bleed out within time, I wouldn't."

"Then if I don't give you a chance to hurt yourself I can make this a test of endurance!" Sting ran at him.

"My move isn't without disadvantages." Alex said as he walked towards Sting "Any attack of yours that connects with me will hurt you as well." Alex said as he made the blood cyclone appear around him and appeared beside Sting "And vice versa." Alex made his claw appear instantly and stabbed into Stings side, making Sting jump back before bringing them both to their knees.

"Keeping the move active will effect you too..."

Alex pushed himself up "Not to mention it's magic draining...Blood Link, disconnect!" Alex said "The Blood Link is not active now and if I want to relink us, I need to go through the process again." Alex fell back to his knees "But with the condition my magic and body is in right now...I don't think I could."

Sting stood "Almost out of Magic?"

Alex nodded "Basically...I can still keep Dragon Force active through." Sting took a few steps towards Alex and he stayed down.

"Not going to defend yourself?"

"I can't...my magic is too low...I'm barely keeping Dragon Force up."

"Then this is where the battle ends." Sting said bringing his foot up and kicking Alex in the jaw, knocking him into the air a bit and to the ground. Sting grabbed him by the collar and delivered a punch to the side of his face, still holding him "Not acting so tough when your magic is out!" Sting threw him to the ground in front of him "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting shot out the build up of magic again, destroying more of the city and damaging Alex even further. The smoke cleared and Alex was flat on the ground, Dragon Force still active and still conscious, but very much in pain.

"You're a tough one...but with no magic can you really hope to do anything?" Sting picked him up by his collar yet again and punched him in the chest before throwing him into a brick building.

**-At The Arena-**

"The tide of this battle has quickly changed! Alex who seemed to have the upper hand throughout this battle is now being beaten, and with no magic power at his disposal, does he have any chance at all to turn this battle back around?"

"It looks like Alex has hit his limit. Defeating a Wizard Saint and another Dragon Slayer is too much for even Alex to handle." Makarov said a little disappointed.

"Of course it is. He didn't obey my precise calculations and that's why he's being beat." Mavis said, a little smugly.

Lisa was smiling "Alex isn't beaten yet. The crowd doesn't think so either." She said.

"Alex you can win!"

"Don't get pushed around by him!"

More then three quarters of the arena was cheering for Alex, even when all hope of him winning seemed lost.

"Alex won't lose. He wants to get back at Sting more himself, but even more so for what he said about Fairy Tail." Lisa smiled again "Just watch and you will see what will happen." Mavis and Makarov exchanged confused glances before turning back to the screen to see if Lisa was right.

**-Back to Alex and Sting-**

Sting held Alex by the collar again, but Alex was limp this time.

"About time." Sting threw Alex to the ground and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Alex said.

Sting turned and saw Alex was now standing, with no problems "H-how are you up?!"

"You know when I said that Blood Link used a lot of magic? Well I lied. It uses the least amount of magic out of any of my moves. I needed to trick you so I could use a truly draining move. Prepare yourself Sting for you will feel all the pain you just put me through...and worse! Bloody Redemption!" Blood shot from Alex's whole body and before Sting could even react it shot through the air and wrapped around his body like a suit of armor and as the blood disconnected from Alex he fell to his knees. He watched as Sting tried to break free of the blood wrappings and smiled to himself as he saw a spasm brought on by pain Alex waited for a few moments until the blood changed back to liquid, coating the ground and without the support of the blood Sting fell flat on the ground.

"Stop faking. You still have more in you." Alex shouted to Sting. Sting moved slightly then pushed himself up to his knees, clothes covered in the blood of Alex's move.

"I have to admit...that move was impressive...I'm not sure how I'm on my knees still...that move should have wiped me out..." Sting got to his feet "But as long I remain standing I will defeat you!" Sting put his hands to one side and a white orb appeared in his hands "Taste the purification of the White Dragon!" The orb grew as Sting moved it in front of him "Holy Ray!" The orb shot out an uncountable amount of light arrows towards Alex and many of them hit him directly, taking him to the ground, but even on the ground they still went for him, damaging him further. The orb finally depleted it's self.

"Are you done Alex? Is the Hero Of Magnolia finally down?!" He called out to Alex.

Alex coughed and jumped to his feet with a small grin "Heroes are never defeated. Sting...I think it's about time to deal the finishing blow of this fight." Alex eyes changed so his pupils changed from black to red and the whites of his eyes turned black.

"How do you still have so much magic?!" Sting asked, sensing the magic Alex was about to use.

Alex ignored him as he positioned his hands so his fingers were pointing to the ground Blood shot from each finger and from every inch of his right arm up to his elbow and stabbed into the ground "If I were you Sting I wouldn't stand still." as those words left Alex's mouth the blood came from the ground as blades near Sting, trying to stab into him but he easily dodged them, Alex's fingers on his right hand were moving as the blood blades tried to connect with Sting as he himself looked around the area fanatically, not paying attention to Sting or the move he was using. It seemed Alex was trying to set something up, or just stalling as he tried to think of a way to defeat Sting. The blood disconnected from Alex's fingers and only then did he look up. Sting was standing on a building a few yards away.

"Looks like that move had a time limit." Sting jumped down.

"That move...yes. But you have fallen into a far more damaging one." Alex's turned as he turned revealing his left hand and arm, covered in blood that were in the ground as well.

"What's that?" Sting asked getting ready to dodge more spikes.

"Don't bother." Alex muttered "You are already trapped in the radius of my magic. "Minefield Of Blood!" An explosion was set off right under Sting and that one was followed by another, and another until the air was filled with the sounds of the mines that Alex had created underground and the dust created from the force of the explosions. Each time one of the mines was set off one of the threads of blood attached to Alex's left arm disconnected. After five minutes of continuous explosions, the last thread of blood disconnected from Alex's arm. He fell back so he was sitting on the ground and his eyes changed back to normal as his Dragon Force markings disappeared. Alex was breathing heavily too.

"That's it." He called into the dust "If you can still stand after this, I surrender. This time it's the truth, I am completely out of magic." He waited as the dust cloud settled and Sting was revealed "So this is the result of the Grand Magic Games." Alex said falling to his back.

**-At the arena-**

"Did Alex's final move prove too much for Sting or did the tiger defeat the Fairy?" The whole arena was silent as the dust cloud started to settle. All eyes were on the screen. The cloud of dust settled and Sting became visible on the screens. He was down.

"I can believe it even if the wounds he got from Jura, Alex still defeated Sting as well! With this Fairy Tail is the last team standing and they have won! The winner of The Grand Magic Games is FAIRY TAIL!" Cheers filled the arena.

"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!" The accidence called out.

"Yes! Alex has won! I knew he could do it!" Mararov called out.

"It's all thanks to my calculations." Mavis said with a smile.

"Even though Alex didn't listen." Laxus muttered quiet enough so Mavis wouldn't get upset.

"I told you he wouldn't lose." Lisa said.

**Back to Alex yet again**

Alex lay there on the verge of blacking out from exhaustion.

"That was the best fight I ever had Sting. You pushed me to my limit, you forced me to use everything I had and you were the toughest opponent I've ever fought. You might have beaten me too if not for one thing. Insulting Fairy Tail is not something you do when dealing with anyone from the guild, but that's even more so when dealing with a member of the guild that owes their life to Fairy Tail. I won this battle not for myself, but for Fairy Tail..." Alex smiled as exhaustion took over and he lost consciousness.

Chapter 12 End


	13. Final Chapter: The War

**I decided something now. Fairy Tail had damaged some of my ideas before an I have decided this time I am going for this whole Eclipse Arc/thing myself, in other words this story may differ from the manga, I am doing this so my ideas will work out how I planned them and not to mention that if I use my own idea I will not be limited to how far the manga is and I will be able to keep my pace of typing. So if you are against the idea of my story differing from the manga/anime...then sucks to be you. Enjoy**

Alex and all the other mages are bought before the King.

Final Chapter Start

Alex slowly awoke, becoming increasingly aware that he was on something soft and no the hard ground that he had been on before he passed out from exhaustion. He opened his eyes and looked around, realizing he was in the infirmary of the arena. Porlyusica came into his view and saw that he was awake.

"Ah, you're awake."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Only about an hour and a half. It's surprising you're awake after only that long with your injuries."

"How bad are my injuries?" Alex asked moving his arms "Only my chest, arms and legs hurt a little."

"You have small damages to your arms and legs which will heal quickly…the only thing that won't heal in the next week or so is what happened to your chest. You have a broken rib."

"I see…is that the only broken bone?"

"Yes. But you fought Jura and that White Dragon Slayer today, right?"

"Correct."

"From what I've been told of the battle, Sting couldn't have been the one top break the rib, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so. You're saying that I defeated Jura after it was broken but I also took down Sting when I was at a disadvantage since one of my ribs were broken in my earlier fight."

"That's right. You're a pretty amazing kid. On the first day you take Jura down, then on the final day you take Jura down again, along with Sting. You're going to known now not only because Fairy Tail is number 1 again, but because you have made a name for yourself by what you did."

Alex sat up and placed his feet off the side of the bed "I'm not meaning to make a name for myself. I'm just doing what I can to repay Fairy Tail."

"Repay for what?"

"Let me put it this way, if it wasn't for them I would be dead right now."

She looked at him like she was trying to find out if that was true "Are you sure it's only to repay them?"

Alex shook his head "No. I'm also a member of Fairy Tail, I want the people to know that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild out of any others, and that has been proven now by our victory in the Grand Magic Games." Alex stood up with no problems.

"You shouldn't be moving around, or even standing, you need to get the rib held in place before-"

"I'm fine. My blood has already moved to it and tightened around it holding it in place like a cast, it will repair within time."

"Your magic has many unexpected surprises." She pointed out.

"I know…people seem to say that a lot." Alex said as he walked towards the door. The door suddenly flew open, almost hitting Alex, and Lisa came in. She smiled as she saw Alex was awake and she kissed him immediately.

"Good you're awake!"

"Yes I am." Alex said taking a step back so he could talk to her at a reasonable distance.

"The king wants to speak to all able bodied wizards in the city. There is a situation."

"What type of situation?" Alex asked her.

"He didn't explain yet, I need you to come quickly or we might miss it."

"Then we better go." Alex said as he ran out of the home and towards the exit of the arena. Lisa caught up with him as he reached the arena exit.

"Are you sure you should be moving like that after your two fights?"

"Probably not. It's not going to stop me though."

"Well just to make sure let's walk the rest of the way. It's not that far a walk." Lisa said taking Alex's hand and walking towards the center of town.

"I think you just want to spend time with me." Alex said a slight grin on his face.

Lisa had a very slight blush "Well maybe I do. We are lovers aren't we?"

She turned that back on me Alex thought "Lovers might give people the wrong idea. We're a couple, not lovers."

"But I bet you want to be lovers don't you?"

Alex sighed "How do you always turn it back around onto me?"

"Because I know exactly how awkward you are with the subject of-"

"Enough. You don't need to finish that sentence."

"What if I wanted to finish it Alex?" She asked, a teasing smile starting to form.

"Finish it in your mind. I don't need to hear the end of it."

"Fine. It's not my fault you're awkward on the subject of sex."

Alex looked at her "You just had to get that in there didn't you? Also you say I'm awkward on the subject...but are you saying you're an expert on it?"

She got a noticeable blush this time "Are you calling me...never mind."

"How does it feel to have it turned on you?"

"Surprising. Seeing as how it's you."

"Well I have my moments."

"Onto other matters. You've mastered Dragon Force?!"

"Yeah. You saw me use it against Sting did you not?"

"I did...but you mastered it after seeing it once and it wasn't even the Blood Dragon Slayers that you saw. Not to mention my Blood Satellite you used it once after I used it on you in your final test...how do you do that?"

"I pick up on things quickly. I need to see something once to use it. I guess you could call it a gift."

"That's a pretty useful gift then. That meas if I showed you all of the moves I knew, you could master them?"

"Yes. I could. I did it with the Burning Blood magic you used."

"Oh yeah you told me about that one."

"Like I said I only need to see the move once before I master it." Alex saw a crowd gathering "Is that where the king is speaking?"

"Yes. He wants to talk to every able bodied wizard...it must be important." Liza said letting go of Alex's hand and running to the crowd "Come on Alex, my lover."

"Don't call me that!" Alex said chasing after her. They both stopped by the edge of the crowd. More wizards came and joined the crowd and Alex noticed most of Fairy Tail and realized he hadn't heard about the other team's rescue mission. He was about to ask Lisa about it but before he could a voice sounded out for a ledge above them. A short man wearing striped overalls held up by a belt at the waist, under a cape stood there. He introduced himself as the King.

"He's the King?" Alex whispered to Lisa "I expected someone a little more...royal looking."

"You can't pick the way your family tree works."

"I know all of you are wondering why I called you here today, right?" The king asked before talking again "It is because there is a matter of dire importance. We have been told a horde of 10,000 dragons are going to descend upon the capital. We have the weapon know as the Eclipse Cannon, but even if it's force some of the dragons may survive. That is why we are asking all of you to help us defeat this threat. We need your help to save the capital!" The crowd cheered and gave shouts of agreement. The King started crying out joy.

"A battle between mages and Dragons." Alex said with a smile "Sounds exciting. I've already slain one dragon in my life."

"We are out numbered." Lisa pointed out "10000 to maybe 2000. With the Eclipse Cannon we may have a chance though."

"Not to mention we have 7 Dragon Slayers in this city."

"We will be able to defeat the dragons. Dragon Slayer magic is used to kill Dragons after all."

"That's correct." A male voice said behind them. Alex and Lisa both turned to see Sting, who was all bandaged up, and Sting who also had bandages.

"Sting. You're moving already?"

"Yeah." He said not unkindly "I have to say you surprised me with your strength Alex. You defeated me even when I used everything I had. It was a good battle." He said holding out his hand. Alex hesitated "Also I'm sorry for what I said about Fairy Tail."

Alex reached out and took his hand, shaking it "I got you back for that. It was a good battle." They disconnected.

"Make no mistake Alex. I can't let you leave thinking you are stronger then me. I'm going to defeat more Dragons then you to prove how superior White Dragon Slayer magic is."

"I'm looking forward to it." Alex smiled.

"Come on Rouge" Sting said walking away, and Rouge followed.

"He's an odd one." Lisa said "He says sorry and then challenges you again."

"That's Sting for you I guess. Are you ready for-" Alex was cut off by a roar. Everyone looked up and saw a big lone figure in the sky. Within the next few seconds more and more figures joined the other until they blocked out the sun.

"Here they come!" The king shouted "Any minute now the Eclipse will fire!" Tense moments passed as the Dragons flew over the capital and then started coming down.

"They're taking their time...they have to do it soon..." Alex muttered. He noticed a knight go to the King's side and whisper something.

"Bad news!" The king shouted to everyone "The Eclipse has hit difficulties! It can't fire! Everyone prepare to fight!" Surprised and panicked mutters went through the crowd before magic started flying upwards.

"10000 to about 2000...the odds aren't for us. We can't lose. If we lose it could be the end of humanity." Alex paused for a moment "Let the war between Dragons and Human begin."

Final Chapter End

**I'm not sure if I will or will not type out how I had first thought of ending this story and adding them as extras since that ending might work perfectly for the next part of my story. Also...I think the next story of Alex, The Blood Dragon Slayer...will be the last one and will end the series about him. This isn't for certain yet...but it is very likely.**


End file.
